


Tentacles

by FaeriexQueen



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Horror Elements, Light Angst, M/M, Mystery, NSFW, Romance, Sea Monsters, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeriexQueen/pseuds/FaeriexQueen
Summary: After his life falls apart, Alma leaves the city to return to a seaside town he never thought he’d see again. Little does he know, someone there is waiting for him.
Relationships: Alma Karma/Tyki Mikk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> This fic was written for D.Gray-Man Rare Pair Week 2020, with the prompt being: Creature Feature - Monsters | Vampires | Werewolves | Ghosts | Demons. Specifically, this will be focusing on sea monsters.
> 
> As a forewarning, this fic _does_ contain some adult content/NSFW bits, mainly eventual monster sex. With that being said, please read the tags thoroughly before proceeding. While there is not NSFW in this first part, it will be heavily included in the second part of this story.
> 
> With that being said, please enjoy this rare pair contribution. Additional notes will be at the end. :3

The drive to Haven wasn’t terrible. It was only about four hours out of the city – around four, if Alma really wanted to hurry. Traffic was sparse, the dimly lit roads strangely empty as they stretched on into darkness. Sundown had long since passed, the sky so inky that it was nearly black.  
  
Alma frowned. His blue eyes flickered to the propped-up GPS positioned to the right of his steering wheel. Alma had turned radio off a while ago, the stations having gone fuzzy as he drove along, now too far away from the city limits to pick up on any station he would have been familiar with. He didn’t mind too much, though – it was less distracting to drive that way.  
  
 _‘Right?’_ Alma blinked in confusion, as he watched where the GPS led him. It looked like it was attempting to route him through a shortcut, having directed him off the highway an hour ago, but he was getting close. He had been driving for well over three hours already and would be reaching his destination soon.  
  
On the passenger seat, his phone buzzed. Alma attention shifted to it before he checked the road, his right arm reaching over to grab it. Carefully, he glanced at the bright screen.  
  
 ** _Lenalee 10:49PM:_** _Hey! Just wanted to let you know I’ll have the lights on. You can pull into the free space in the driveway when you get here. <3_  
  
Alma swallowed, a flurry of feelings dancing in his chest. It was comforting to see how thoughtful Lenalee was – he knew it was late for her to be staying up, though she had insisted on doing so. At the same time, her text also reminded him of the reality of his situation.  
  
 _‘Almost there.’_ Alma focused on the road as he tried to quell the ball of anxiety that bundled tightly in his stomach. He had been nervous when he made the decision to move out of Victoria, packing up his belongings and fitting all he could in his car. It helped that he didn’t have too much to begin with; he had spent the last four years in a college dorm while he completed a degree in studio art, staying on campus throughout most of the summers. Now that he had finished, he needed a place to go – especially since going back to his family was no longer an option. Or back to his ex.  
  
Alma’s chest tightened. He immediately tried to wipe all thoughts of his family and ex-partner from his mind and glanced outside. Because of how dark it was, he couldn’t see much of the scenery save for whatever his headlights illuminated. However, Alma could make out the outlines of tall evergreens and pines, the forest astounding even in the darkness. Although they weren’t visible, he knew a mountain range loomed in the east as well.  
  
The GPS beeped, alerting Alma of another turn coming up. He looked out for it, making the turn carefully. To his relief, the GPS brought him to a main road, more evenly paved and wide. Alma relaxed a bit as he continued, the pines gradually dispersing.  
  
Eventually, the ocean came into view. It stretched on, like a smooth, glass surface beneath the moonlight. Ribbons of ivory seafoam rippled, the sound of waves crashing in the distance. Even with his windows up, Alma could envision the salty smell of seawater, the memory strangely nostalgic. He hadn’t been to the ocean in a long time.  
  
He sucked in a breath as a few lights came into view – Haven. It was a small town on the coast, with its main attraction being the national parks surrounding it and the beach. Alma had been before when he was younger – his family had owned a vacation home there they used to go to each summer, right until Alma was twelve.  
  
The trips had stopped when his family sold the house. Despite this, Alma had always kept in touch with his childhood friend, Lenalee. While he hadn’t made any trips to the seaside town in ten years, Lenalee periodically visited the city.  
  
For Alma, it had always been something of a relief – Haven had never been a place he was fond of. It was strange to think he was now moving there.  
  
He didn’t cut through the town, the GPS guiding him more eastward – away from the ocean and toward the forest. It led him down a winding road until he eventually started to pass several homes, all large and well-maintained.  
  
The beeping on his GPS went off, signifying he had reached his destination: a contemporary, two-story house, sleek in design and recently renovated. It was up on an incline, a thick wood encircling it. The lights were on and the driveway was large. Alma pulled into what he assumed to be the free space, just a bit away from the closed garage door.  
  
Turning the keys, Alma pulled them out of the ignition. Once again, he felt his chest tremble uneasily, an almost panicked feeling befalling him. He took a breath as he attempted to steady himself. _‘It’s fine. You’re fine,’_ he silently repeated, as he bit his lip.  
  
Before he could sit for too long or even think to text Lenalee back, the front door opened. Lenalee hurried out, violet eyes bright as an excitable smile stretched across her face. “Alma!”  
  
Alma got out of the car, just as Lenalee tackled him in an embrace. Despite his previous unease, Alma’s eyes lit up, a small laugh spilling from his lips. “Hey!”  
  
Lenalee pulled back, her dark hair pulled back into two long pigtails. “I’m so glad you made it! You didn’t have any trouble finding the house, did you?”  
  
Alma shook his head. “No – the GPS helped.” He paused, the light in his eyes dimming a hair before he spoke again. “Um…so, you’re sure it’s okay if I stay here?”  
  
Playfully, Lenalee swatted her hand against Alma’s shoulder. “Of course it is, dummy. I wouldn’t have encouraged you to drive all this way if it wasn’t.” She smiled up at Alma reassuringly. “Really – Komui and I are happy to have you here. We just hope you like it.”  
  
“I’m sure I will,” Alma said. He smiled appreciatively. “Thanks – it really means a lot.”  
  
Lenalee nodded, glancing back toward Alma’s car. “Do you need help with your bags? I can show you to the guest house. We just finished setting it up.”  
  
“I hope it wasn’t too much trouble,” Alma said, as he opened the trunk of his car. Inside, there was a large suitcase and several boxes. He also had his duffle bag in the backseat of the car he would have to get, too.  
  
Lenalee shook her head. “Not at all,” she said, peeking into the trunk. Without warning, she grabbed the suitcase.  
  
Alma looked at her worriedly. “Um, you really don’t have to help – I mean it’s kind of heavy-“  
  
“Oh, hush. It has rollers and even if it didn’t, it’s not _that_ heavy.”  
  
Alma managed a smile. He grabbed the duffle bag from the backseat, slinging it over his shoulder before he went back to the trunk, grabbing the two boxes. Very carefully, he balanced them, just barely managing to shut the trunk as he locked his car, the alarm shrill as it beeped.  
  
Lenalee waited until Alma caught up, before starting around the house. A garden path trailed around it, leading into the backyard. Flower beds remained along the side of the house; it was still too dark for Alma to make out the details, but the floral scent lingered thickly in the air.  
  
He focused on following Lenalee. The backyard was large and spacious; a deck connected to the main house with outdoor furniture set up, some fairy lights hanging above and illuminating the space softly. It looked peaceful and like something out of a magazine – Alma had to take a moment to admire how pretty it was.  
  
His attention quickly shifted to the guest house. It was toward the opposite end of the backyard, much smaller than the main house. It was cute and well kept, the outside painted white while being trimmed in teal. Even in the darkness, it looked nicer than the pictures Lenalee had sent.  
  
Lenalee stopped just at the front door. She pulled out a key to unlock it. “Oh – this is yours now,” she said, handing Alma a spare.  
  
They went inside as Lenalee flipped the lights on.  
  
The inside of the guest house was even more appealing than the outside. They entered into the living room, already furnished and with a small fireplace at the north end. The layout was an open one, the kitchen to the south; it wasn’t too big, but was fully equipped with what looked like a newer refrigerator and stove, a microwave just above it. The appliances were sleek and the countertop quartz.  
  
Alma glanced around, somewhat speechless as he set his things down. He knew that Lenalee had mentioned she and her brother were making updates to the guest house before he came, but Alma hadn’t realized it would be… _this_ nice.  
  
Lenalee took off her shoes, propping the suitcase against the wall as Alma followed suit. “What do you think?” she asked, expression beaming with pride. “I know I sent you before pictures, but I wanted to surprise you – I can show you the bathroom, too. It’s down the hall and the bedroom is in the loft upstairs.”  
  
Alma didn’t say anything, still unable to find his voice. He saw the narrow staircase that went up to where he assumed the loft was, but didn’t even know where to start. “It’s…” He fumbled with his words, suddenly feeling overwhelmed as he turned back to Lenalee. “This is…really amazing. You and Komui don’t want to rent it to someone else?”  
  
Lenalee waved her hand. “We’d rather rent it to you – I know you and Komui feels better renting it to one of my friends. Anyways, Komui had been planning on renovating for a while. You’re the lucky duck who gets to experience it.”  
  
Alma nodded somewhat mutely. He reached into his pocket to grab his wallet. “Ah – here.”  
  
Lenalee blinked, before she realized what Alma was doing. “No!” She took his hand, keeping him from pulling out another dollar more. “I _told_ you – first month is free, or at least until you get settled in.”  
  
Alma hesitated. He saw the determination in Lenalee’s eyes and knew that she meant it. However, he couldn’t help but feel guilty.  
  
Immediately, Lenalee detected his reservation. She sighed. “Really, Alma – just focus on getting situated in, okay?” Her voice softened, expression turning sympathetic. “Moving is really stressful and I know coming here was a bit of a leap for you. Especially with everything that’s happened…”  
  
Alma tensed a little, mouth turning dry. Even though Lenalee was only trying to make him feel better, her words held a poignant sting. It made him feel like he was someone to be pitied, while also reminding him of how much he hadn’t wanted to move in the first place. He was so used to the city and living there…  
  
Chest tight, Alma rubbed his wrist. “Um. Yeah,” he barely managed, his words quiet. He tried to think of what to say, but could only focus on the way his eyes suddenly burned, his breaths a bit strained. “Yeah, I mean-“  
  
He didn’t know what happened. He had thought he would have been fine talking about it, but his voice cracked, cutting him off as his vision blurred. Sharply, Alma inhaled; he hadn’t wanted to cry in front of Lenalee, but the breakdown evidently had been inevitable.  
  
Lenalee’s expression crumbled into worry. “Oh, Alma,” she offered apologetically. “I’m sorry – I didn’t mean to upset you.”  
  
Alma shook his head. “I-it’s fine,” he stammered, running his hands over his face. To his chagrin, the tears refused to stop, like a broken faucet that wouldn’t turn off. “I-I just-“  
  
He gave up. Alma had tried to compose himself, but quickly realized it would be for nothing as an ugly, choked sob fell from his lips, his hands still covering his face as though that would spare him any further embarrassment.  
  
Lenalee gently placed a hand on Alma’s shoulder, her movements taken with great care. “Here,” she quietly urged, as she led Alma to the couch. They both took a seat as she gingerly rubbed her hand along his back. “It’s going to be okay, Alma – I know it will be.”  
  
Alma didn’t respond. He just felt terrible. He felt so terrible and _worthless_.  
  
Lenalee didn’t say anything else as she allowed for Alma to cry.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
 _The air was hot and salty, the water lukewarm against Alma’s skin. He was only twelve and was careful as he waded into the water, the waves pushing against his body forcefully.  
  
Unease pinched his chest, his toes squishing into the soft sand. The ocean both frightened and fascinated him as it stretched out into the horizon with no end in sight. It terrified him to think of what may have been out there, yet at the same time, he was curious to know.  
  
From the shore, his aunt called to him – a tall woman with short blonde hair. “Alma, don’t wander out too far!”  
  
Alma glanced back. He saw his aunt talking to his grandfather, the two adults distracted. Turning back to the ocean, Alma wandered a bit farther despite the warning.  
  
He paused. Up ahead, he saw something move beneath the waves – something long and dark. It curled into the seafoam, disappearing before Alma could get a better look-  
  
He shouted as the sandbar dropped off, Alma falling beneath the waves. He tried to swim back up, the water pushed beneath him roughly. Before he could reach the surface, Alma was dragged further under, his whole body submerged as the undertow yanked him beneath the waves. He flailed his arms, panicking as he tried to find the surface; saltwater burned in his nose and he couldn’t see. He couldn’t breathe and he didn’t know where the surface was.  
  
Something slithered against his arm, his panic festering further. A tendril of an appendage coiled around his wrist and shoulder and Alma tried to scream-_  
  
Alma gasped, waking up with a start. Sweat collected onto his forehead as he caught his breath, his vision blurring into focus. At first, he panicked; it was so quiet where he was, and the sheets had a slightly different smell. It wasn’t his old room in the city and there wasn’t the sound of traffic and pedestrians-  
  
He looked around, slowly relaxing as he recognized the loft he was in. It was a smaller space, the ceiling coming to a triangular point, a large window just behind the head of Alma’s bed. Outside, sunlight poured in, the tall evergreens visible behind him.  
  
That was right – Haven. He had moved to Haven a week ago and was now living in Lenalee’s guest house.  
  
Alma shook his head, as he fell back onto the pillow. He folded his eyes over his arms as he tried to soak in the silence, desperate to find some sort of peace.  
  
On the nightstand, his phone buzzed. It pulled Alma from any solitude as he reached over, grabbing it to check his notifications. He had a text from Lenalee.  
  
 ** _Lenalee 9:20AM:_** _I’m heading off to work, but you start your new job today, right? You should come by the café before you go in! I’ll be here all day, but if I don’t see you, good luck!_  
  
A small smile tugged at Alma’s lips. Quickly, he texted a response.  
  
 ** _Alma 9:25AM:_** _Thank you!! I’ll definitely try to come by. ^^_  
  
He sat up, setting his phone aside as he got out of bed. A tremor of nervousness fluttered in his belly; he was starting a new job that day, having been lucky enough to find something quickly. One of the restaurants in town, _Zuu’s Seafood Bar and Grill_ , had been looking to hire on a waiter since one of their staff members had just left. Alma had won a stroke of luck with how quickly he was offered the job, only three days after he had moved to town.  
  
Alma figured it would work out well – the job had flexible hours, though he would be working most evenings. And while Haven wasn’t the largest town, enough visitors came by that business was pretty good. Alma had actually been surprised the last few days he had gone into town; Haven seemed to thrive despite being so cut off from the city.  
  
Getting out of bed, Alma changed into some fresh clothes. He didn’t have to show up for work until early in the evening and had the whole day to do as he wanted. Throwing on a loose white shirt and some jeans, he headed downstairs. The living room was almost as pristine as it had been when he moved in, except for some rumpled pillows on the couch and a throw blanket. On the coffee table, a sketchpad and some art supplies remained in view.  
  
Alma glanced over at the supplies as he headed into the kitchen. He had already gotten groceries a few days prior, the cabinets and fridge slowly starting to fill up. Maybe, he’d go out and work on some art. He’d been so caught up in looking for a job and getting situated that he hadn’t been able to lose himself in anything lately.  
  
Decision made, Alma hurried to make himself some breakfast. He just got some cereal, not too hungry yet – he figured he could grab something out for lunch while he was out.  
  
He finished up quickly, leaving his bowl in the sink. Gathering his sketchbook and pencils, he slipped them into his messenger bag, hoisting the strap over his body and finally left.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
He wasn’t sure where to go at first. Alma initially spent some time walking around the neighborhood, the evergreens acting as a nice canopy from the sunshine. Birds chirped, a few squirrels and rabbits scurrying about as Alma trekked through the forest, searching for any inspiration he could find. However, his creative spirit was left wanting; he had snapped a few pictures on his phone for future references, but nothing struck him.  
  
Eventually, he tried another alternative. Going back to the house, he got into his car, driving off as he started to look for any areas that might have posed as a good space to draw. He took his time driving through the town. People were outside, walking along the sidewalks, the doors to the restaurants and cafés open due to the good weather.  
  
He bit his lip. He recognized some of the places from years ago, though his memory was a little foggy.  
  
As he finished driving through town, he caught sight of the ocean. Alma paused. The sight of the sea turned him uneasy and he was tempted to keep on driving. However, something made him hesitate – some peculiar, internal tug that he couldn’t quite place. His blue eyes were locked onto the waves as they rippled against the shore, pearly white bubbles of seafoam dissolving into the watery depths.  
  
 _Someone. Someone grabbed him. His lungs burned, but he felt someone pulling him along…_  
  
Alma shivered, urging the memory away swiftly. He still wavered though, his attention gravitating toward the ocean once more.  
  
Making an unexpected decision, he started driving toward the beach.  
  
The beach stretched on, a good portion of it open. A bit north, there was a cove – an area encompassed by large, rocky cliffs. Alma remembered hearing about that place as a kid – Red Cove. He had never been allowed to go there. Apparently, the rocks were too sharp and the undertow was particularly unpredictable, making it unsafe for people.  
  
Alma turned his attention away from it, finding a parking spot up on one of the hills. He locked his car, the breeze refreshing as it brushed against his skin. Despite the sun being out, it actually felt a little cool – something that Alma was grateful for.  
  
Humming, he looked around in search of a spot. There wasn’t anyone else out, he noticed, which was likely due to the lower temperature. Alma didn’t mind, though; it would make looking for a spot easier.  
  
He eventually found one on the grassy part of the hill – just before it turned to sand. Sitting down, Alma took out his sketchpad, the breeze causing his bangs to sway as he gazed out onto the water. The waves crashed gently, the salty air tickling his nose.  
  
 _‘It is really beautiful,’_ Alma thought. Even with his unease, he couldn’t deny it; the ocean had a magnificence that was all but frightening. Mesmerizing. Enthralling.  
  
Again, Alma felt a pull toward it.  
  
He ignored it. Flipping the sketchbook open, Alma started to draw, his strokes light as he began to sketch onto the coarse paper. Waves, foam – his interest clung to the water as though it were the oxygen to his lungs, a strange, fervent impulse trickling into his hands.  
  
It probably shouldn’t have come to a surprise as Alma. After all, most of his drawings focused on water in some way. He usually liked to include flowers like lotuses or water lilies, but something always brought him back to the water.  
  
He drew for a while, eventually moving to start another drawing. Alma worked quickly, completely losing any and all track of time as he finished that one as well and continued onto a third.  
  
It wasn’t until his hand started to cramp that Alma finally took a break. He had been in the midst of using a paper stump to blend the foam of the waves when his muscles twitched, a sharp pain shooting through his hand. Alma bit his lip as he placed his stump down, stopping to massage his hand.  
  
 _‘I must have been going for longer than I thought.’_ Alma paused, pulling at his phone. He saw that it was actually close to 3:00PM, meaning he had been drawing for at least a few hours. It made sense, given that he had completed almost three full drawings; Alma couldn’t believe how suddenly he had lost himself in the process. He knew he would have to leave soon, though – he started work in two hours, and had still wanted to stop by to see Lenalee and get some food.  
  
Exhaling, Alma glanced around. Again, he didn’t see anyone else – until he looked north.  
  
There was a man present – young, though at least a few years older than Alma. He had a rich, deep skin tone and inky black curls that had been pulled into a low ponytail. He was dressed plainly and barefoot, close to the water as the waves washed against his feet, his attention focused on the water.  
  
Alma stared. The stranger was a fair distance away from Alma, though something about him seemed…familiar? It was strange. He knew that he hadn’t seen the man before, yet something struck a chord within Alma that he couldn’t place.  
  
The man moved, his face turning. Unexpectedly, he looked at Alma – almost as though he had known someone were watching him.  
  
Alma froze. He couldn’t make out the exact details of the man’s face due to the distance, but he thought he saw something gleam in his eyes – gold? Were his eyes golden? Alma blinked and looked away, hurriedly shoving his belongings into his messenger bag.  
  
Swiftly, Alma jumped into the car, jamming the keys into the ignition as he started it. His heartbeat quickened as the engine revved up, the thought of that man looking at him burning in the back of his mind.  
  
Pulling out of his parking spot, Alma drove off. Even as he did, he swore he could feel the stranger watching him.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Evening came, as did Alma’s first shift. _Zuu’s Seafood Bar and Grill_ was a nice restaurant, the space consisting of a two-story building just located on the edge the water. The upper level was where most people dined in, while the lower level consisted of a bar and lounge, an open deck stretching over the water where patrons could hang out.  
  
It wasn’t too busy the first hour, with Alma having spent the majority of that time being shown where everything was and being introduced to everyone. The floor manager, Fou, was who Alma was mostly with for that time. She was a small, petite woman, but fiercely commanding when it came to the restaurant staff. No one once questioned her, though whether it was out of respect or fear of her sharp words, Alma wasn’t too sure.  
  
They kept to the upper level of the floor, where Fou instructed Alma he would be working for that evening. He was shown what tables he was charged with, but had to jump in when the dinner rush started. Alma was admittedly a little overwhelmed; while he had worked in the food industry before, it had always been smaller cafés and bistros.  
  
 _‘Just focus,’_ Alma told himself. He smiled as he went to another table, introducing himself before getting drink orders. It was a group of four, all young adults who seemed nice enough. Alma already had three other tables he was waiting on, though, and while he was eager for any tips, he silently hoped it would slow down for a bit after this new table.  
  
Alma finished noting their orders. “I’ll be right back with those,” he said, offering the group one more smile. He glanced at his other tables, which all appeared to be doing alright; he had just brought food to one table, though the other two were still waiting. He’d need to check on those orders soon.  
  
Running into the back, Alma started to fill the drinks himself, the smell of freshly grilled fish and shrimp wafting through the air. He ignored the way his stomach grumbled; he had grabbed a sandwich from the deli after leaving the beach, but he had already worked up an appetite with how much he was running around.  
  
Finishing the four drinks, he balanced the sodas onto a tray. He carefully hurried them back to the table, placing each drink out for each guest. As he worked, Alma caught sight of someone walking in through the main door. His table wasn’t too far away from the entrance, where patrons could either wait to be seated on the upper level or walk down to the lounge-  
  
Alma stilled, as he took note of the man’s appearance – just as he looked in Alma’s direction. Their gazes accidentally locked, Alma’s blue eyes clashing with a pair of molten gold irises.  
  
Alma’s grip on the glass slipped, the iced tea he was about to set down spilling over as someone yelped. Eyes wide, he turned back in a scramble to catch the mess, but the damage was done; the tea had spilled onto the table, as well as one of the patrons – a young woman who had shouted in surprise.  
  
“I-I’m so sorry,” Alma began to apologize as he tried to clean up what he could. He knew he would have to go to the back to get a rag and was completely mortified; the group at the table assured him it was fine after their initial shock wore off, but he could tell the woman he had spilled tea onto wasn’t happy. He was pretty sure others in the restaurant noticed, too.  
  
Fumbling with the tray, Alma looked at the table apologetically. “Um, I’ll be right back with some towels.”  
  
He darted to the back, his eyes flickering to the main entrance. When he looked, the man was gone.  
  
Alma exhaled as he put his tray up. He bent down to grab some towels in one of the lower cabinets in the back as Fou approached him.  
  
“Hey,” she started, a small frown on her lips. “What happened?”  
  
Alma’s face flushed hotly, his gaze avoidant. “I spilled a drink on someone,” he mumbled. He looked back at Fou apologetically. “I’m really sorry – I swear it won’t happen again-“  
  
Fou shook her head, taking the news surprisingly well. “It’s fine. Happens to us all at some point.” She took the towels from Alma. “Here – I’ll go clean it and check on them. Take a few minutes to see how your other tables are doing. Your break is coming up soon.”  
  
Alma nodded. He almost felt worse for how nice Fou was being about it, but she had already taken the towels before he could say anything more. Swallowing, Alma took a breath. His hands felt extra shaky, adrenaline still pumping from the spill. His nerves were rattled and he silently hoped he wouldn’t mess up again that night. He’d be lucky to get any sort of decent tip from that table now.  
  
He shook his head, busying himself after. He checked on the rest of his tables, with the first still working on their meal. The other two table’s orders were ready, though, and Alma had to hurry to get those out. He was lucky that a runner was able to help him, so he didn’t have to worry about juggling too many heavy plates at once.  
  
Once he finished, Fou found him to let him know it was time for his break – and Alma honestly couldn’t have been more relieved.  
  
“I’ll have one of the others check on the tables for you while you’re gone,” she said. “If you want, you can go downstairs and sit out on the deck. A lot of people like to take their breaks there.”  
  
Alma nodded and Fou left him. Since he only had thirty minutes, he didn’t want to waste any time, running to the kitchen window. One of the perks with his job was that all staff got a free meal per each shift; he had already been able to put in an order a little while ago for what he wanted and was relieved that it was ready within minutes of him going on break.  
  
Taking the plate of food, Alma got a drink – just some iced water – before running downstairs. He cut through the lounge, spying the bar that stretched along the wall. A few people were seated at it, while others were seated on couches or other pieces of furniture. He didn’t spend too much time looking around, going outside through a pair of glass doors that had been propped open.  
  
The deck was nice and spacious. There were a few small tables scattered out, but also enough space for people to walk around or hang against the railing. Alma quickly found a vacant table – a small one that was designed for two people. It was a bit away from everyone else, right beside the edge of the deck; the area was little quieter as Alma heard the weight of the ocean waves sloshing around.  
  
For the first time that evening, he relaxed. He still felt a bit shaken after the accident, and hoped he hadn’t made a bad impression on anyone.  
  
He shook his head and looked at his food. He had gotten some blackened salmon with grilled asparagus and potatoes. It had been a good portion too, the scent of the hot food savory. The cook had even given some calamari for Alma to try, though he was wary of that – he had never tried squid before.  
  
A bit warily, he pushed at the calamari. He debated on trying it first, just to get it out of the way; it was fried, so it didn’t look _too_ unappealing. It smelled good, too. But, Alma quickly caught sight of some suckers and pushed it off to the side of his plate. Maybe in a few minutes.  
  
He dug into his food, the salmon flavorful and flaky. Alma could immediately see why the restaurant was so popular – he was generally pretty neutral when it came to seafood, but his meal tasted _amazing._ He wondered if he would try the calamari after all.  
  
As he ate, Alma glanced around the deck. There weren’t too many people seated outside, though he recognized another server on break; they wore the same, all black uniform Alma had on. He also spotted a few people with drinks lingering on the edge of the deck, their conversation too distant for Alma to make out.  
  
He was about to take another bite, when he stopped. As Alma had looked around, he had taken note of everyone – including one person who was a bit by themselves. Their elbows rested on the railing of the deck as they stared out onto the water, a lit cigarette dangling from their lips. Long, loose curls that had been pulled back, dark skin and golden eyes…  
  
Alma recognized him as the man who he had seen upstairs – the same man he had seen on the beach earlier that day.  
  
Alma’s heart jumped and he looked down. He took a sip of water, silently wondering if he should have eaten upstairs.  
  
Not that it should have mattered – it wasn’t as though Alma _knew_ the stranger and he wasn’t even sure why he felt so weird to begin with. The stranger hadn’t done anything wrong. He had just been at the beach, then come to a popular restaurant in a small town. It made sense that Alma would possibly have seen him again.  
  
Even so, something felt peculiar. Alma just didn’t know what.  
  
He tried to eat what he could, glancing at his phone. He had about fifteen minutes of his break left.  
  
When he was close to finishing, Alma looked up. The stranger was still out there, finishing his smoke. Alma was momentarily transfixed as the breeze brushed past him, a few dark curls swaying – just before the stranger glanced in Alma’s direction.  
  
Alma stiffened. He once more locked gazes with the stranger, those eerily golden irises practically burning into his soul. Hurriedly, Alma averted his gaze, his heart palpitating in his chest loudly. _‘What’s wrong with me?’_  
  
He kept his gaze downward as he pushed around what was left his food – just a few pieces of potatoes left, along with the calamari.  
  
The deck creaked as someone walked up to the table. Alma didn’t look up though, assuming that maybe a patron waws only walking by. However, they stopped right beside the table, causing Alma to look up bewilderedly.  
  
He froze when he came face to face with the stranger.  
  
Alma didn’t know what to do – or even say, for that matter. He could only stare, finally having a full view of the stranger’s appearance. He had sharp, angular features and a handsome look, with a tiny mole beneath his left eye. His dark hair framed his face nicely, his clothing loose and casual.  
  
Alma swallowed, as he tried to find his voice. “Um…”  
  
“Have I done something?”  
  
Alma blinked, the question catching him off guard. “What?”  
  
The stranger smiled, a hint of a chuckle spilling from his lips. “I asked if I had done something.” He slipped his hands into his pockets as he tilted his head to the side. An amused gleam danced in his amber eyes. “You keep staring. And I think I might have made you spill that drink earlier.”  
  
Alma’s face turned beet red. Biting his lip, he broke eye contact swiftly. “It’s fine – I wasn’t paying attention,” he stammered, before daring to chance a glance back at the stranger. Alma was unable to do so for long and looked away once more. “I’m sorry I stared.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it.” The stranger continued to eye Alma, a hint of intrigue in his eyes. “You’re not from here, are you?”  
  
Alma blinked. He looked back up and shook his head. “Um, no. I just moved here.” He paused as he tugged at the rolled-up sleeves of his black, button-up shirt. “I mean, my family used to take vacations here when I was younger, but that was a long time ago.”  
  
“Got it.” The stranger leaned over the back of the chair facing opposite of Alma. He flashed a smile, teeth bright and white. “Well, my name’s Tyki.”  
  
The name was spoken smoothly and Alma almost shuddered. He tried to compose himself as he swallowed. “Ah, nice to meet you,” he said, his words coming out a bit awkwardly. “I’m Alma.”  
  
“I like that name.” Tyki kept his arms slung over the chair as he looked at Alma with an inquiring gaze. “Would it be alright if I joined you?”  
  
Alma’s heart skipped unexpectedly, his tongue tying itself into a knot. He wasn’t sure why Tyki would have asked to sit with him and the question sent a flurry of unprecedented emotions coursing throughout his veins. “Um.” He fumbled with his sleeve again, his heartbeat quickening. “I…if you want. I have to go back to work in a few minutes.”  
  
Tyki shrugged. “That’s fine,” he said, as he pulled the chair back. He took a seat, one leg crossing over the other as he leaned back languidly. His golden eyes shifted to Alma’s plate, an eyebrow raised. “Don’t like calamari?”  
  
“Huh?” Alma blinked, as he glanced back down. He realized that he still hadn’t once touched the calamari, the fried bits pushed to one side of the plate.  
  
A blush colored his cheeks as he avoided eye contact in embarrassment. “I don’t know – I haven’t tried it yet,” he murmured, looking away. Alma wondered if it looked bad, being that he was working at the restaurant and wouldn’t even touch the calamari. “The chef said it was good, but I think I just feel weird eating tentacles...”  
  
Tyki’s lips quirked upward as he snickered – though Alma wasn’t sure what it was that he found so amusing. Tyki’s laughter only caused his blush to deepen, his self-consciousness spiking.  
  
Tyki seemed to take note of Alma’s discomfort and caught himself. “Sorry. Inside joke,” he explained. “You might like it if you try it. You probably should at some point if you’re working here.”  
  
Alma glanced off to the side. “Yeah. I will eventually.” A bit curiously, he looked over at Tyki. “Were you getting dinner here?”  
  
Tyki shrugged. “Maybe. I was just coming to grab a drink,” he said. His gaze lingered on Alma, a speculative look on his face as he fell oddly quiet.  
  
Alma shifted in his seat. Was something on his face? Tyki had seemed fairly conversational, but now he had gone silent. Alma had no idea why. “Is something wrong?” he asked uncertainly.  
  
Tyki didn’t say anything. He crossed his arms as he leaned back in his chair, his eyes never once straying from Alma. “You really do look familiar,” he noted, voice turning low. “Almost like I’ve seen you somewhere before…”  
  
Alma’s breath caught in his throat. While he may have started to relax during the conversation, something about Tyki’s words made him tense. Slowly, unease bubbled inside his chest, a fierce impulse to leave gradually overtaking him.  
  
 _Drowning. He was drowning and he couldn’t breathe. He didn’t know where the surface was. He didn’t know which way to swim and he was scared; his arms flailed in the water wildly and his legs kicked.  
  
Something long coiled around his shoulders and wrists, and he panicked. He was so frightened, and he couldn’t _breathe- _  
  
_Alma blinked. He took a sharp breath as he grabbed his plate, his chair clattering against the wooden deck as he pushed it back. “I should go – my break’s almost over,” he stammered, as he managed on small glance at Tyki. He looked away before their gazes could meet for too long.  
  
Tyki looked up. His gaze was wary, but he smirked regardless. “No problem,” he said. “Maybe I’ll see you around.”  
  
Alma’s ears burned, a lump forming in his throat. He tried to swallow, the taste of blacked salmon still on his tongue and the salty air tickling his nose.  
  
Without uttering another word, Alma turned and left Tyki.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Another week passed. Slowly, things were getting a little easier for Alma. It was still difficult at times; he would be fine, before an unexpected bout of melancholy would befall him, tugging his spirits while being triggered at the smallest thing. Alma tried not to focus on it too much. He knew it would take some time to get used to living outside of the city and Haven really wasn’t too terrible. He was gradually growing used to his job, with no more accidents having taken place since his first night.  
  
Alma hadn’t seen Tyki, though – not since that one night a week ago.  
  
He shifted, setting aside the watercolor paper. It was Sunday and Alma had the day off – the next two days, actually. He was grateful considering the last few days he had worked double shifts, which had cut into any free time he had been hoping to use for art.  
  
Alma paused, glancing at his finished piece: a watercolor painting of the ocean. It was one that he had been working on for a few hours that day, with Alma having used his pencil sketches as reference. A small part of him couldn’t help but feel a twinge of pride at how the piece had turned out – it was probably one of his better paintings yet.  
  
As Alma stared at it, his thoughts flickered to Tyki once more. _‘He seemed sort of strange,’_ he thought, not even sure what it was about Tyki that left such a mark on him. Ever since that meeting at the restaurant, Alma hadn’t been able to forget the enigmatic man.  
  
 _“You really do look familiar.”_  
  
He bit his lip. Tyki had said Alma had looked familiar, but what had he meant? Unless Tyki recognized him from the beach, he couldn’t imagine when they would have ever seen another before. Or maybe Tyki had seen Alma when he first arrived in Haven and Alma hadn’t noticed?  
  
Alma exhaled. He was thinking too much about this.  
  
His phone rang, buzzing on the coffee table. Alma looked up, having been seated on the hardwood floor with his back pressed against the couch. His paints and art supplies remained scattered onto the ground, but he ignored them as he reached over to check his phone.  
  
He froze as soon as he recognized the name. _Renee._  
  
Alma didn’t know what to do. He hadn’t spoken to his aunt in almost two months – ever since he was still in the city, in the process of finishing up his senior year and graduating. Alma had already been having issues with his aunt and grandfather, their relationship having been strained for some time. And when they had last spoken…  
  
 _“We’re just so disappointed in you.”_  
  
Alma inhaled sharply at the memory. His hands trembled, the phone still buzzing in his grasp before it finally died, the call going to his voicemail. A moment passed and an alert dinged on Alma’s phone.  
  
Taking another breath, he looked. There was a voicemail from his aunt.  
  
Chewing the inside of his cheek, Alma wavered. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to listen to whatever it was she had left, a wave of nausea befalling him. However, the knowledge of the voicemail loomed over Alma like a dark cloud – he wasn’t sure if he’d have any peace of mind if he went on too long without hearing it.  
  
Before he could change his mind, Alma unlocked his phone. He opened up his voicemails and clicked on the message as he brought it up to his ear.  
  
 _“Alma – it’s Renny,”_ the voicemail started, before a somewhat strained pause followed. _“I wanted to call to…check in to see how you were doing. I know the last time we talked things didn’t go too well.”_  
  
Alma tensed, as he held his breath. No – no, things hadn’t gone well when they last talked at all…  
  
Another pause in the voicemail, and Alma could tell his aunt had chosen her words carefully. _“Your grandfather and I hope you’re doing well-“_  
  
Alma turned it off after that. He had thought he’d be able to listen to the contents, but clearly had been mistaken. He just couldn’t stand it. He couldn’t stand how his aunt had left a message, almost as though she were trying to smooth over whatever damage had been done with a flimsy bandage. It was complete _bullshit_ – even more so when she tried to bring Alma’s grandfather into it.  
  
Eyes hot, Alma brought his knees to his chest. He didn’t even understand why she had bothered to call. His grandfather had made it clear that Alma wasn’t welcomed back into their home anytime soon, and it wasn’t as though his aunt had done much to stop it. They hadn’t cared when Alma was struggling to find a place to live. Just like they hadn’t cared when Alma’s relationship with his ex-partner had fallen to pieces.  
  
 _“You should have known better than to get involved with him,”_ his family had said. _“He was trouble from the start.”_  
  
His phone buzzed again, this time with a text alert. Alma immediately dreaded looking at it – would it be his aunt again? He hoped not.  
  
Reaching over, Alma glanced at the screen. A wave of relief washed over him when he saw it was a text from Lenalee.  
  
 ** _Lenalee 4:49PM:_** _Tewaku and I are going to the beach after I get off work at 9 – her brothers are going to have a bonfire there. Do you want to come?? It’ll be fun!_  
  
Alma thought. He hadn’t really gone to the beach since that one day he went to draw, and he didn’t really know Tewaku that well, aside from her being Lenalee’s girlfriend. He had met her a few times that week, but they had been fleeting interactions. She seemed nice, though a bit more reserved than Lenalee – Alma wondered what her brothers were like.  
  
Glancing around at the art supplies, Alma wavered. He hadn’t planned to do much except maybe some more drawing or painting, but the voicemail from his aunt had left him in a poor mood. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to be completely alone the rest of the evening.  
  
Looking back at his phone, he texted a quick reply.  
  
 ** _Alma 4:54PM:_** _Sure! Should I just meet you guys there?  
  
_ The dots appeared on his screen. A reply lit up his phone once more.  
  
 ** _Lenalee 4:55PM:_** _Yay!! Yes, let’s do that! Tewaku is going to drive me there after work so I’ll be with her. We should be at the beach right after 9.  
  
_ Alma nodded to himself, texting Lenalee that he’d see her then. She responded with several smiley and celebratory emojis.  
  
Setting his phone down, Alma leaned back against the couch. He felt a little nervous about going out, but maybe it would be for the best. It wasn’t as though he had much else he would be doing that night.  
  
It would only be a bonfire.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Just a little after 9:00PM, Alma locked up the guest house, leaving for the beach. He didn’t rush considering Lenalee would get off right at that time – possibly a bit later, depending on how quickly she was able to close. She worked at a café that had late hours. Alma didn’t want to risk getting to the beach too early and no one being there – or alternatively, getting there before Lenalee and running into Tewaku’s brothers. While he imagined they were nice, he’d definitely prefer to have Lenalee around when meeting them.  
  
He cut through the town, some of the stores still lit up as a few people walked along the streets. Haven actually did look rather pretty at night – Alma could see why people would like to get out in the evenings there.  
  
As he paused at a stop sign, he caught sight of a couple walking by holding hands. Wistfully, a part of him wished he had someone to hold hands with.  
  
 _‘It’s better if you don’t,’_ a voice reminded him.  
  
Alma sighed. He drove on, eventually reaching the edge of the beach. It was dark, and in the distance he could make out the silhouette of Red Cove.  
  
Parking his car up on the hill, he stepped out. He noticed down by the water a bonfire had been started with about four people around it. Alma focused his vision, not recognizing two of the individuals – but the other two he realized were Lenalee and Tewaku.  
  
Swallowing his nervousness, Alma started down the hill, the tall beach grass shifting into sand as his sneakers dug into the earth.  
  
The group was seated around the bonfire, having brought few folding chairs. Lenalee was seated in one, having changed out of her barista uniform into a tank top and shorts, a jacket thrown over her shoulders. Tewaku was seated close next to her, dressed in some jeans and a tank top. She didn’t have a jacket, and Alma wondered if maybe Lenalee was wearing it.  
  
Quickly, Lenalee took notice of Alma. Her eyes brightened as she waved. “Alma, you made it!”  
  
Alma smiled a bit sheepishly. “Yeah.” He felt the warmth of the fire crackling as he spotted an empty chair. “Ah, is it okay if I sit here?”  
  
“Go ahead! That’s why it’s there,” Lenalee said.  
  
Alma took a seat and looked around. Since he was so close, he was able to get a better look at the other two guys; they appeared maybe a few years older than Alma and both looked related. One was a bit leaner with green hair that was pulled into a side ponytail, and the other was a bit taller and more broad-shouldered. He had spiked teal hair.  
  
“Um,” Alma started, somewhat awkwardly. “Hi.”  
  
The young man with the side ponytail grinned. “Hey – I’m Tokusa,” he said, before nodding to the other guy. “This is Madarao.”  
  
“They’re Tewaku’s older brothers,” Lenalee chimed in. She leaned over brushing her shoulder against her girlfriend sweetly. “They brought the chairs and some drinks if you want anything.”  
  
Alma paused. He only just then noticed the cooler near where Madarao was and suddenly felt guilty. “I’m sorry – I didn’t offer to bring anything.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” Madarao said with shrug. “Want something?”  
  
Tewaku scrunched her nose and looked at Alma warningly. “Don’t take the cider or beer they chose – both taste horrible.”  
  
“Yeah, or you have bad taste,” Tokusa said.  
  
“Just because you like to drink piss doesn’t mean we all do.”  
  
“Stop it.” Lenalee nudged Tewaku gently, before turning back to Alma. “There’s some soda and water, too, if you’d prefer that.”  
  
Alma rubbed the back of his neck. “Water would be good, if that’s okay.”  
  
Madarao reached into the cooler, grabbing a water bottle. Without warning, he tossed it.  
  
Alma barely caught it. The plastic was covered in droplets and felt cool against his hands. “Thanks.”  
  
“So, you just moved here?” Tokusa asked. “Lenalee said you’re from the city – Victoria, then? Kind of a jump moving from a city like that to a town like this.”  
  
Alma shuffled a bit in his seat. “Um, a little.” It was an understatement, really – Victoria was _radically_ different. “I just wanted to try something different after finishing school.”  
  
“Congrats. What’d you major in?”  
  
Lenalee jumped in. “Studio art.” She smiled at Alma, eyes alight against the glow of the bonfire. “And he’s really talented.”  
  
Alma blushed, the compliment almost too nice to hear aloud. He uncapped his water bottle and took a sip, more so as a distraction than anything else.  
  
“Cool.” Tokusa turned to Madarao. “Madarao does art, too – he works at the local tattoo parlor.”  
  
Alma looked up, somewhat sharply. He glanced at Madarao, but couldn’t do so for long; something tight welled up in his chest, and he looked away. Without warning, his ex’s face flashed through his mind – he had also worked on tattooing.  
  
Lenalee jumped in, quickly noticing Alma’s reaction. “Hey, did anyone hear about what happened the other day? Out by the docks?”  
  
The conversation derailed, the atmosphere shifting. Tewaku was actually the first to respond. “Oh, you mean that weird squid sighting? Yeah, I guess it freaked those fishermen out.”  
  
Alma blinked, expression turning confused. “What happened?”  
  
Tewaku looked over at Alma. “Some fishermen were out on the water today. I guess when they casted a net they caught something big – some squid or octopus or something. They didn’t actually pull it up, but the tentacles were huge.”  
  
“Yeah, we heard about that too when we were out earlier,” Tokusa mentioned. “I guess it almost pulled a few guys overboard – whatever it was it didn’t want to get caught.”  
  
Hearing the description, Alma fought a shudder. “That’s kind of weird.”  
  
Tokusa snickered. “Yeah. Maybe it’s one of those sea monsters the fishermen are always talking about.”  
  
“Huh?” Alma’s expression turned uneasy. “Wait, that’s…not true, is it? I mean sea monsters?”  
  
Hearing this, Lenalee laughed good-naturedly. “No, it’s just a bunch of old guys out on the water who drink a bit too much and ramble. I don’t know if you remember when you were here years ago, but people talked about it then too,” she explained. “It’s just a bunch of urban legends. I think it’s inevitable in any seaside town.”  
  
“Yeah. Or it’s true.” Tokusa smirked a bit, his next words somewhat teasing. “Maybe it’s a cecaelia.”  
  
Madarao sighed heavily. “Here he goes again…”  
  
Alma looked between the others uncertainly. “A cecaelia?”  
  
“Tokusa, _stop_ freaking him out.” Tewaku’s tone was disapproving, making it hard to believe that she was the younger of the siblings. “Save your creepy stories for when we’re _not_ on the beach.”  
  
“What’s a cecaelia?” Alma asked. His interest was too piqued now – even if the topic changed, he didn’t think he’d be able to forget the term any time soon.  
  
“Supposedly it’s some half-person, half-cephalopod. You know, like half-octopus or squid,” Tokusa explained. “Kind of like a mermaid, but way freakier.”  
  
Lenalee sighed as she shook her head. “Tokusa likes to talk about them to people from out of town to put them on edge – you should ignore him,” she said to Alma. “It was probably just a squid earlier. Any other stories are just lore people like to tell for tourists.”  
  
Alma blinked again. Although Lenalee and Tewaku seemed concerned about Tokusa telling the stories for the sake of messing with Alma, admittedly he was…a little intrigued. He didn’t remember hearing these stories when he used to come in the summer. “What lore, though? I don’t remember hearing any of this when I used to visit.”  
  
Madarao’s gaze flashed to Alma across the bonfire, the flames crackling lowly. “Don’t encourage him.”  
  
Tokusa lightly shoved his brother’s shoulder. “You’re all acting like I’m purposely scaring him. It’s not like I actually believe any of that crap, either.” He turned back to Alma. “There are a few stories. Some say the cecaelia is like a siren and will lure you to your death, others say it’ll grant you a wish. Most people who talk about it seem to think it’ll just eat you.”  
  
Alma grimaced, the last of the options easily the most unsettling. “Got it.”  
  
Madarao placed his hand into his chin as he hummed. “You know, there are a few fishermen who claim that forty years ago they found a dead one. But its body disintegrated before they could get any evidence…”  
  
Tewaku frowned as she crossed her arms. “I thought you didn’t buy this?”  
  
Madarao just shrugged.  
  
Lenalee sighed in exasperation. “Okay, enough sea monster talk – like Tewaku said, we are _way_ too close to the water for that.”  
  
The conversation shifted after that, the topics turning much more casual. Work, dating, and gossip all came up; Alma didn’t have too much to contribute aside from talking about work. While he was close with Lenalee, he didn’t know the others well enough to ramble too freely about his own affairs.  
  
Another hour or so passed. Alma eventually relaxed; he still didn’t contribute as much to the conversation as he wished he could have, but it was nice to be out. Lenalee’s friends were nice and would occasionally ask Alma about himself – but they never pushed or pried too much. Alma was glad for that.  
  
It wasn’t until Tokusa suggested they go swimming that his relaxation wavered.  
  
Lenalee blinked, completely flummoxed. “You want to go swimming? This late?” She raised an eyebrow, expression incredulous. “After you were talking about sea monsters earlier?”  
  
“You know it’s not actually true.” Tokusa shrugged. “Anyways, I didn’t mean swim out far – the tide will be coming in soon. I just want to get my feet wet.”  
  
Tewaku groaned. “Why didn’t you bring this up before we left? I didn’t bring a swimsuit.”  
  
Alma shifted a bit anxiously. He rubbed his wrist, having kept quiet. Swimming wasn’t something he was comfortable with – he didn’t even like to swim in pools. Something about being in an empty body of water, where anything could happen…  
  
He shuddered at the thought.  
  
Lenalee glanced over, expression softening as her gaze landed on Alma. She looked back at the others. “I don’t think we should. Not everyone may want to do that, and it really is sort of late.”  
  
Alma looked up. Even without explanation, he knew Lenalee had spoken for his sake. He felt lousy, though – if others wanted to go in the water, he didn’t want to stop them. “It’s okay,” he said. “I don’t mind if others want to go in – I actually probably should head back.”  
  
Tokusa blinked, turning more conscientious as he caught on. “Hey, we don’t have to go.“  
  
Alma shook his head. “It’s fine.” He kept his voice even, though the guilt still festered. He forced a small smile onto his face. “Really – I think I’m just tired. I had a double shift yesterday and the day before.”  
  
Tokusa nodded. “Got it.”  
  
Lenalee looked at Alma. “Are you sure you want to go?”  
  
Alma nodded. “I’m just a little tired,” he said. His smile turned reassuring. “I had fun – thanks for inviting me.”  
  
After a few more goodbyes, Alma left shortly after. He trekked across the sand, the conversation of the others growing faint in the distance. He glanced back, seeing that everyone had ended up walking toward the edge of the water, though Lenalee and Tewaku kept closest to the shore, hands interlocked as they held onto one another.  
  
Alma exhaled. He started back to his car, his gaze skimming over the beach. It was dark, but the sky was clear. Stars littered the sky vibrantly and Alma thought he could even see what appeared to be the Milky Way. Transfixed, he paused. He had never been able to see the stars like that when he was back in Victoria.  
  
A breeze brushed past Alma, the salty air trickling onto his tongue. Rubbing his wrist, Alma stared on. He had walked a bit away from where the others had been, having parked his car more north. The air around him had grown silent, the sound of waves crashing rhythmically echoing in his ears as the gibbous moon hung low.  
  
He inhaled, once more tasting salt. The air was cool and he pulled his light jacket close.  
  
 _Drowning. He felt like he was_ drowning _…_  
  
Alma blinked, shaking his head. He ran a hand though his hair as he took another breath. His car. He needed to go back to his car.  
  
Continuing on, Alma once more glanced toward the water. As he did, his gaze inevitably traced north – just to where he again saw the silhouette of Red Cove.  
  
As Alma stared, he felt a tug in his chest – a lull that threatened to draw him in, like a moth to a flame. It was almost hypnotic; Alma felt as though a spell had been casted, where it was strangely hard to look away from the cove, almost as if something were calling to him.  
  
 _He was losing consciousness. He couldn’t breathe. He was so scared and he couldn’t_ breathe. _  
  
Something grabbed him, wrapping around him. Alma felt his body being pressed against something, but he didn’t know what, the waves and the undertow beating against him.  
  
Lowly, something hummed in his ear – a whisper? But, he was underwater, wasn’t he? Wasn’t he…_  
  
 _“…Hang in there…”_  
  
Alma stared. He hadn’t been able to stop staring at Red Cove, his feet cemented into the sand. _‘Why can’t I look away?’_  
  
Alma didn’t know – he didn’t understand. The ocean made him so uneasy and he wasn’t sure why he was still there. But for whatever reason, he couldn’t go back to his car – he couldn’t go back to the guest house. Not yet.  
  
Finally, he started moving forward.  
  
It took him maybe ten minutes to get down to the cove – or at least, to where it started. As Alma got closer, the waves grew louder, their crashing simultaneously gentle and vicious. Dark, slick seaweed washed ashore, squishing beneath Alma’s steps; the rocky cliffs of the cove came into view, stretching out into the water. Alma realized that he wasn’t sure how to get inside of the cove – unless someone had a boat or could swim, the inside of Red Cove was concealed, the exterior ends reaching too far into the water.  
  
Alma bit his lip. He followed along the back of it, as he placed a hand on one of the rocks; it was cool and covered with grit from salt. Silently, he wondered if there was another way in.  
  
Carefully, Alma started toward the water, feeling along the rocks. He pondered if there was a crevice – something he could slip in through. However, before he got too close, he paused. He reached into his pocket intending to take out his cell phone, but realized he didn’t have it.  
  
 _‘I must have left it in the car,’_ Alma thought. He supposed that was fine – at least he wouldn’t have to worry about it getting wet.  
  
The waves washed up, touching just the tips of Alma’s shoes. Pausing, he took them off, tossing them back onto the sand.  
  
His chest tremored nervously. Alma looked back at the water. The water that was so dark and inky – almost black. He couldn’t see what dwelled beneath, but he couldn’t stop thinking about the inside of the cove.  
  
Unable to stop himself, Alma took a few steps into the water.  
  
The sensation was shocking. The water was cold, the sand mushy beneath his steps. Gritty bits seeped beneath his toes and Alma grimaced in disgust. Waves sloshed around his legs, the bottom section of his jeans soaked through. Alma pushed on a bit farther, holding onto the rocky edge of the cove for support.  
  
Why was he doing this? Every bit of rational logic screamed at Alma to stop and to turn around. He didn’t like the ocean. He didn’t feel safe in it. Yet, he was being drawn to it and he couldn’t snap out of it. It was frightening and he didn’t understand _why_ -  
  
His foot stepped into nothing and Alma shouted. He clung to the rocks as he fell deeper into the water, his shirt and jacket now sopping wet. He kicked, though his legs couldn’t find the ground – had he walked into a drop off? A tremor of fear rippled throughout Alma, his panic spiking, sobering his thoughts. He didn’t know how deep this area went or if it was even safe.  
  
Shakily, Alma took a few breaths. His shoulders barely remained above the water as he looked around while clinging to the rocks, but the rest of his body was submerged.  
  
 _‘Go back,’_ he told himself. _‘Fucking go back before you drown-‘_  
  
His thoughts cut off, his whole body turning rigid. Against his leg, something long slithered.  
  
A wave of ice befell Alma, the color draining from his face. His heartrate sped up so much that he feared it would explode. However, he couldn’t move; he was frozen in place, paralyzed as something long tendrilled around his ankles, curling slightly.  
  
Alma panicked. Grabbing onto the rocks, he hoisted himself up, his feet slipping from whatever it was that had caught him. There wasn’t much to grab onto though, and terrified Alma realized that there was no way for him to pull himself out of the water entirely.  
  
That didn’t mean he wasn’t about to try.  
  
Hurriedly, Alma tried to climb. Rocks jutted outward, but they were shallow – and slippery. Alma bit his lip, too afraid to even consider how dangerous his actions were. But, something was under him and Alma had _no idea what it was_.  
  
 _‘Please,’_ he silently begged. He had gotten himself more than halfway out of the water and tried to place his foot onto a rock. _‘Please-‘_  
  
He slipped.  
  
The impact of the water was hash, but not as harsh as the sharp blow Alma took to his shoulder, the bone hitting a pointed rock. He shouted, water splashing around him, burning as it got into his nose, his mouth…  
  
Alma realized he didn’t know where the surface was.  
  
He flailed his limbs, kicking frantically as he tried to find up. He couldn’t breathe though, and his shoulder burned painfully.  
  
Again, something slithered beneath him. _‘No!’_  
  
Alma tried to make it to the surface, but he was drowning. He was drowning, and there was some _creature_ in the water with him…  
  
Eventually, he lost consciousness – just as a pair of arms grabbed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is part one!
> 
> Originally, I had this story written in a single chapter - but it surpassed 22K and felt like far too much to cram into one part. Because of that, I made the executive decision to split this story into two chapters. It worked out, since this lovely cliffhanger ended up right near the middle. >:3
> 
> I realize this is also something of a slower paced story, especially with the setup. With that being said, I hope it was nevertheless engaging to read. I’m anticipating posting the second part next week sometime.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! This story was somewhat new territory, but I will say I’ve really enjoyed working on it. Hopefully you’ll enjoy reading it. <3
> 
> Thanks!


	2. Red Cove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: Mentions of past trauma, mentions of past emotional abuse/manipulation/cheating, tentacle/monster sex.
> 
> Last chapter there wasn’t any NSFW content, but this chapter there is quite a bit - you’ve been forewarned, but if it’s not an issue, enjoy!

_Water. There was so much water around him…  
  
_ _Someone. Someone was pulling him onto shore…_  
  
Alma’s consciousness was slow to return. His mind was a void of darkness, senses muted; any noise was a distant echo and he felt disconnected from his body. He didn’t know what had happened or where he was, and it was dark.  
  
Gradually, he heard the sound of water sloshing.  
  
His brow pinched as he rolled his head to the side, the side of his face pressing against what felt like sand. The gritty granules rubbed against his cheek abrasively and Alma grimaced.  
  
He tried to move, but an abrupt wave of nausea washed over him, his stomach contracting sharply. Hurriedly, Alma leaned over, grabbing his core as he puked, coughing up what tasted like straight _salt._ It was bitter and acidic as it burned his throat, his lungs aching as he tried to catch his breath. _‘Ugh...’_  
  
Very carefully, Alma allowed himself to fall back onto his shoulders – though his left shoulder ached terribly from the impact, the blade tender. His breaths were deep, his lungs straining for oxygen. Lightheaded and dizzy, he tried to think – what happened?  
  
“You awake?”  
  
“Huh?” Alma slowly blinked his eyes open as he tried to lift his head. It felt oddly heavy and he had to move slowly, his clothes wet as they clung to every inch of his body. “Who-“  
  
He cut off, another wave of dizziness befalling him. Closing his eyes, he held his forehead, slowly pushing himself up into a seating position.  
  
A hand steadied his back, causing Alma to blink in surprise – his bewilderment growing more as he finally saw where he was. It looked as though he were in some kind of cave. The walls were rocky and damp, crystallized clusters of salt crusted over them. The space was circular; a pool of water remained in the center of the cave, of which Alma realized had been where the sloshing sound had come from.  
  
Alma blinked as he looked up. Up above, a hole remained in the ceiling – just as the starry sky loomed overhead. In the distance, Alma heard waves crashing.  
  
“Where…” Alma trailed off. He became even more flummoxed when he realized something else about the cave: lanterns. Several lanterns remained spaced out throughout the cave, casting a warm, golden glow onto the rocky walls. It was strange – they looked like old oil lamps from some historical film. Did people still use those?  
  
“Take it easy,” a deep voice spoke. “You came pretty close to drowning just a little while ago. Looks like you bruised your shoulder, too.”  
  
Suddenly recalling the hand on his back, Alma turned. His blue eyes widened when he recognized who was with him. “Tyki?”  
  
Tyki grinned. His long hair was dripping wet, several drops of water clinging to his dark curls. He was only half dressed, wearing a pair of jeans that looked as they there were only partially dry; he was shirtless, the lamplight glinting off his smooth chest.  
  
Alma stared. He almost thought he was hallucinating, but he quickly became distracted as his attention flickered to Tyki’s upper body. Several long, jagged scars marred his flesh. Among them, was a long wound – a gash that looked recent, the cut tracing down his side.  
  
Realizing he was staring, Alma clamped his mouth shut. He swallowed. “I…” He tried to think of what to say, but had so many questions. He wasn’t sure what to ask first. “What…what happened? Where _are_ we?”  
  
Tyki chuckled. “What happened is you almost got yourself killed.” His tone was oddly nonchalant as he looked at Alma curiously. “Going for a midnight swim by some sharp rocks all alone? Not exactly a smart move. Especially in open waters.”  
  
Alma blinked. He paused in an attempt to recall what had happened before it came to him abruptly: being at the beach. Hanging out with Lenalee and her friends. Wandering off toward the Red Cove and going into the water…  
  
That thing. That _thing_ that had been in the water with him. Alma sucked in a sharp breath at the memory.  
  
“As for your other question, we’re in the Red Cove. There’s a cave in one of the cliffs – it was quicker to get you here than to shore. You swallowed a shit ton of water.”  
  
“What?” Alma looked around once more. He realized that the cave they were in didn’t appear to have any visible exits aside from the opening above. “Where’s the way out?”  
  
Tyki leaned back onto the palms of his hands. “Well, it’s gone now. The high tide came in, so you can’t exactly leave until it lowers.” He pushed himself back against the cave wall, bringing a knee up as he slung an arm over it. “Hope you like camping in caves. We may be stuck here a while.”  
  
Alma’s stomach knotted into a tight ball, anxiety blooming in his chest. “A _while_?” How long would they be stuck in the cave for? Would they be stuck there all night? The mere thought made his head spin, his heart threatening to burst from panic.  
  
Tyki looked over, his golden eyes glinting in the dim lighting. “Don’t freak out – I know it’s not fun, but be glad you’re here. We’d have to swim back to shore, and considering you just threw up saltwater you may want to take it easy before jumping back in.”  
  
Alma’s cheeks burned in embarassment and he averted his gaze. He had forgotten that he had just purged all the saltwater from his system. “Right,” he mumbled, as he reached over and touched his left shoulder. He winced – it definitely felt as though it were bruising. Alma hoped he hadn’t fractured anything.  
  
Quietly, Alma took a breath. He supposed Tyki was right – there wasn’t much they would be able to do now. With it being high tide, they wouldn’t be able to risk swimming out. And after what had happened earlier, Alma was a little afraid to get into the water a second time.  
  
Alma looked back up at Tyki. “Um…thank you. For helping me,” he murmured, gaze shifting downward once more.  
  
“Don’t mention it.”  
  
Slipping off his jacket, Alma set aside the wet garment. His shirt and jeans clung to his skin and he fought a grimace. “What were you doing out here?” he asked, looking at Tyki confusedly. “You said it wasn’t smart to swim out here alone…but were you out by yourself?”  
  
Tyki paused, his expression momentarily turning neutral. His lips quirked upward into a small smirk. “I was just doing some diving,” he said. “It’s a specialty of mine. Good thing I was, too – you really made me worry for a sec.”  
  
Alma’s expression turned guilty. “I’m sorry,” he apologized. His gaze traced back to Tyki’s torso, where he noticed the open wound once more. “You…you didn’t get hurt because of me, did you?”  
  
Expression perplexed, Tyki stared for a moment. He didn’t appear to understand what Alma was talking about, but followed Alma’s line of focus as he eventually realized. “Oh – that.” He shrugged, brushing it off as though he had only been scratched. “It was from earlier today. Don’t worry about it. Anyways, even if I had gotten it while getting you, it’d have been worth it.”  
  
A dark blush colored Alma’s cheeks. He tried not to focus too much on the last part of Tyki’s comment.  
  
Biting his lip, Alma’s gaze turned dubious. “It looks really painful,” he observed, his focus lingering on the gash. It almost seemed like a wire or net had been sliced through Tyki’s side, though it had been far from a clean cut. “It’s not covered – won’t it get infected? You were just out in the water.”  
  
Tyki paused, his gaze meeting Alma’s. “I’ve had worse.”  
  
Alma didn’t say anything. He looked away as he rubbed his shoulder. In his peripheral, he saw the pool of seawater in the middle of the cave.  
  
Again, he recalled that thing that had been beneath him in the water and those strange, freakish tentacles. Those tentacles that had nearly grabbed him. He fought a shiver.  
  
Crossing his arms over his chest, Tyki leaned back against the rocky wall. He tilted his head to the side as he eyed Alma curiously. “What were you doing out there? Didn’t take you to be the type who liked dangerous, late night swims.”  
  
Alma kept his gaze averted, keeping silent. Looking back, he really wasn’t sure what had spurned him on to act so irresponsibly. In his right mind, he never would have done something so dangerous. He didn’t even like swimming and yet he had gone into the ocean – alone and at _night_ – on some strange, irrational whim. It unsettled Alma to think about.  
  
He had just…felt so compelled to go. He didn’t understand why.  
  
Tyki observed Alma, taking note of his silence. A strangely contemplative look flickered in his golden eyes, but he didn’t say anything. Instead, he reached over on the ground, picking up an old pack of cigarettes and some matches. He took one out, lighting it as he brought it to his mouth, cupping the flame as he inhaled.  
  
Alma turned back to Tyki. “How did you get those in here?” he asked. “I mean, wouldn’t they have gotten wet?”  
  
Tyki shrugged as he discarded the match. He held the smoke between his lips for a second before he exhaled, taking the cigarette into his long fingers. “I spend a lot of time here, so I always keep some on hand. I just brought them in during low tide. There’s a crevice that you can swim through with enough space to keep things above water then.”  
  
“You really know this cove well.” Alma paused, a hint of unease flickering across his eyes. “Does it ever get scary, though? Coming out here?”  
  
Tyki exhaled, the cigarette smoke spilling from his lips. “No. Why would it?”  
  
Alma bit the inside of his cheek. “When I was in the water, there was…something under me. I don’t know what.” He squirmed a bit at the memory, a shudder rippling through his body. “It…maybe it was a squid. There were these long tentacles and I thought it was going to pull me under.”  
  
Tyki raised an eyebrow. He pulled the cigarette from his mouth, setting it onto the ground as the bud smoked slightly. “Right. You have a thing against tentacles.” His lips curled, the faintest hint of a smirk on his lips. His focus never one strayed from Alma. “They scare you that much?”  
  
Alma looked up, somewhat caught off guard. “What? I mean – I don’t know.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I just…get nervous around the ocean. I almost drowned in it when I was younger.”  
  
“Seems a bit counterintuitive to be living near one.” Tyki rested the side of his face in his palm. “You just moved here, didn’t you? Maybe you should move back.”  
  
Startled, Alma met Tyki’s gaze. He opened his mouth to speak, but shut it immediately. “I-I cant,” he admitted quietly. “I couldn’t find a job that paid enough to afford a place in the city after graduating. And I’m not really talking to my family anymore.”  
  
“Hm. Family troubles then,” Tyki mused quietly. “You don’t get along with them?”  
  
Alma shrugged. “It’s stupid. They just don’t really like anything I do. I guess it was just a disappointment when I ended up majoring in studio art and not something like medicine,” he explained, words somewhat soft. “I was dating someone for a while and they blamed him for it since he was also an artist. They think he was a bad influence on me.”  
  
That caught Tyki’s attention. His eyes flashed slightly, expression turning neutral. “Why?”  
  
Alma bit his lip. He looked away. “It doesn’t matter. He ended up cheating on me, so it wasn’t even worth it,” he murmured.  
  
His heart turned leaden at the memory, his stomach knotting. It had only been a little less than four months ago when he found out his ex-boyfriend had been seeing someone else, having walked in on them in the middle of sex of all things. The memory was still so vividly embedded in Alma’s mind – he wasn’t sure if he would ever forget it. Or the humiliation, for that matter. He had actually thought his ex loved him.  
  
Looking back, Alma realized it had been obvious that had never been the case. It only made Alma feel even more stupid for having not caught on sooner. The failed promises. The white lies. Looking back, his ex-boyfriend had been much more manipulative than Alma had wanted to believe...  
  
 _”You know I love you, right?_ _”_ he’d always say to Alma, grip a little too tight. A little too controlling. _”I love you more than anyone else does."_  
  
“I was supposed to move in with him after graduating, but I wasn’t able to figure anything else out before I had to leave campus,” Alma explained. “Then my grandfather told me I couldn’t stay with them unless I wanted to get a ‘real career’ and that he wasn’t going to help me ‘throw my life away.’ My friend, Lenalee, said I could rent out her family’s guest house after that, and it just…seemed like the only real option I had. I didn’t really know where else to go.”  
  
Turning back to Tyki, Alma’s eyes gleamed apologetically. He wasn’t sure what had spurned him to unload so much. He had hardly talked to Lenalee about what had happened, with both his ex and his family. It was strange to think he was saying so much to Tyki. “I’m really sorry – that probably sounds dumb and you don’t want to hear that.”  
  
Tyki shrugged. “I got time. I’m in this cave, too.” He paused, eyes flickering with interest. “You almost drowned when you were younger, huh?”  
  
Alma nodded. “I went too far out into and fell into a drop off when I was a kid,” he said. “Honestly, I don’t remember it much…except sometimes, I feel like something grabbed me. I’m not sure what though.”  
  
As he spoke, his voice turned distant. Alma only have vague memories of the experience, being sucked into the current and scrambling to find the surface. He had been so frightened when it happened.  
  
“It’s weird,” Alma murmured quietly. “At one point, I thought there were tentacles. It sort of scared me, but maybe it was nothing. I mean, it was ten years ago. I’m probably not even remembering it correctly. Especially because Tokusa was talking about cecaelias earlier.”  
  
Tyki paused. He had been staring at Alma as though something significant had trickled into the forefront of his mind, but his attention cracked as the topic shifted. He snickered. “Cecaelias? People are still talking about those? I can’t imagine the shit they’re saying…”  
  
Alma looked up in confusion. “What? Well…they’re just stories. I hadn’t even heard about them until today,” he admitted. “But I guess they can be like sirens? Or maybe they eat people? Tokusa said there were a lot of stories about them.”  
  
Unexpectedly, Tyki laughed. It took Alma a little by surprise, but Tyki hardly noticed, his amusement bubbling over. “ _That’s_ the shit they’re saying? Classic.”  
  
Alma’s brow furrowed. “What’s so funny?”  
  
Tyki shook his head. “Nothing. Just these stories people come up with.” He grinned, golden eyes still glinting with laughter. “Do you believe any of it?”  
  
Alma wavered. He bit his lip as his attention shifted to the pool of water in the cave, the light of the lanterns reflecting on the surface. “I don’t know. It sounds kind of crazy. But I guess the ocean is so big, it’s not like we could know everything that’s in there.” His words were thoughtful as he mused over the possibility of such creatures existing. “The idea sort of scares me, though.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
Alma blinked as he looked back at Tyki, somewhat confused. “What?”  
  
“Why does it scare you so much?” Tyki eyed Alma, a hint of wariness in his eyes and his voice low in the silent cave. “Do you think they’d be dangerous? Frightening monsters who’d attack without a second thought?”  
  
Alma stared. He was somewhat caught off guard by how Tyki posed the question, his tone strangely calm and even. Alma rubbed his wrist, pulse quickening a bit. “I…I don’t know,” he admitted. It was strangely difficult to answer Tyki’s question, which only caused Alma to doubt his own thoughts. “I guess I don’t have a reason to think they’d be like that…”  
  
Tyki’s molten gaze lingered on Alma. He remained quiet, his attention not once wandering from the young man. Finally, he looked off to the side.  
  
“It’s easy to think they’d be scary. You wouldn’t know what to expect – it’s something unfamiliar,” Tyki acknowledged. His voice had turned strangely soft, his eyes shifting to meet Alma’s. “The truth is you’d never know until you met one.”  
  
Alma stilled, his gaze locking with Tyki’s. His breath hitched slightly; he was unable to look away, Tyki’s eyes practically hypnotic. They were so strikingly strange and Alma had never seen anyone with such eyes.  
  
For some reason, they seemed a little familiar.  
  
Alma broke eye contact. His face felt a little hot and he tucked a few strands of damp hair behind his ear.  
  
He heard Tyki shift, but Alma didn’t look back at him. Instead, he kept his gaze averted, knees pressed against his chest as he wrapped his arms around them.  
  
Several fingers brushed against Alma’s chin, his face turning. He blinked, somewhat surprised to see that Tyki had come over, gripping Alma’s chin as he knelt down. Their faces were close, the scent of nicotine and saltwater thick in the air as the lanterns flickered with their warm, luminous glow.  
  
Alma’s heartbeat sped up. Tyki was close – really close. He was still holding him in place too; Alma’s body was just _paralyzed_. He felt as though he was yet again under a spell. Almost like when he had first been drawn out into the water.  
  
Tyki watched Alma carefully. “How many years ago was it when you almost drowned?”  
  
His words were soft and Alma stared, completely hypnotized. “Um.” He paused, almost forgetting the question as soon as it had been asked. “I guess…ten years? I was twelve, so…”  
  
He trailed off. Tyki’s thumb rubbed against his jaw, his lips parting slightly as the digit moved toward the corner of his mouth. The touch threatened to send a shiver through Alma’s body, his guts twisting into a tight pretzel. He couldn’t think as Tyki traced his thumb along the bottom of his lip, the action shockingly intimate.  
  
Gaze shifting, Alma looked up at Tyki once more. He didn’t know what to say, his body frozen in place, that eerie sensation of familiarity befalling him yet again.  
  
Faintly, Tyki smirked. “Thought you looked familiar…” he murmured.  
  
Alma blinked in confusion. He opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced as soon as Tyki’s lips pressed against his.  
  
The breath was knocked from his lungs. Alma was at a loss, the kiss completely taking him by surprise. He almost didn’t know how to respond, though his eyelids soon fluttered shut, the sensation of Tyki’s lips against his own oddly intoxicating. Tongue slipping into his mouth, Alma tasted the residue of nicotine and salt as Tyki deepened the kiss.  
  
Alma hummed. He reached up, his hand grasping at Tyki’s upper arm for support. Flesh smooth and slick, Alma ran his hand along it, the skin over his bicep firm and taut. His blood warmed as desire burned in his core – Alma hadn’t been intimate with anyone in months.  
  
Tyki pulled back, breaking the kiss. It left Alma wanting, his blue eyes opening as he looked at Tyki bewilderedly, worriedly – but before he had a chance to vocalize his concern, Tyki traced his lips against Alma’s jaw, moving down to the crook of his neck. Alma’s breaths deepened; one of Tyki’s hands had slid beneath the fabric of his shirt, his touch tracing along the side of Alma’s side.  
  
Alma inhaled. He shifted his body a bit, still seated on the ground while leaning back onto one of his palms. “Ty-Tyki.” His words already sounded breathless, the kisses and touches already causing him to unravel. “Tyki, I-“  
  
Tyki paused. Hand still beneath the shirt and thumb pressed into Alma’s rib, he brought his lips up to his ear, breath warm against Alma’s lobe. “Do you want me to stop?”  
  
His voice was low and smooth like melted chocolate. Alma’s thoughts halted, his attention completely transfixed by the rich musicality of Tyki’s voice. He was only barely able to remember what he was going to say, his words weak in his own ears. “Um.” He fumbled with his speech as he tentatively met Tyki’s gaze, heart faltering for a beat. “Ah, no, I just-“  
  
Tyki ran his hand along the side of Alma’s face, the touch soothing. “If you let me, I’ll continue,” he whispered gently. “I can stop whenever you want.”  
  
Alma swallowed. He almost felt a little lightheaded, heat lingering in his veins. He honestly wasn’t even sure what to do. He didn’t know Tyki well, yet at the same time he felt so drawn in – it was bizarre and Alma didn’t have much of an explanation for it. Even now, Tyki’s offer was so tempting – Alma didn’t know if he could refuse him. He wasn’t even sure if he _wanted_ to refuse.  
  
Inhaling, Alma nodded. “Okay,” he conceded. “I want to keep going.”  
  
Tyki smiled, before he leaned in to kiss Alma’s lips. He pulled back just enough so that he could speak, his hand running through Alma’s hair. “Alright, then.”  
  
Tyki backed off, just enough so that he could reach off to the side and grab Alma’s jacket. Bunching it up, he slipped it behind Alma. “Here,” he spoke, before gently guiding Alma onto his back, the jacket acting as a makeshift pillow.  
  
Alma complied. He situated himself, a tight ball of nervous energy bundling in his gut. He didn’t really know what to expect, but a tremor of excitement rippled through him as Tyki got on top of him, still partially clothed with his arms on either side of Alma.  
  
Alma looked up. As he did, he once again took note of the gash on Tyki’s side – as well as the other scars tracing along his torso. There was even one on his upper right arm.  
  
Gingerly, he reached up to touch it. Alma’s hand shook a little, just as his fingers grazed a pale, smooth scar that went across Tyki’s chest. It was so long and jagged that Alma couldn’t even imagine what had caused it. “You have so many…”  
  
Tyki’s lips quirked upward. He didn’t give any further explanation for his scars, instead leaning down to kiss Alma once more. His pace was slow, though he pulled back a little, his hand once more snaking under Alma’s shirt. He ran his palm over Alma’s belly, slowly moving it up toward his chest. In a circular motion, two of his fingers massaged one of Alma’s nipples until it grew erect.  
  
Alma sucked in a sharp breath. The touches were small and fleeting, yet their impact sent a flare of warmth straight to his groin. The amorous way in which Tyki felt him was so deliberate and tactful; Alma’s cock was already stiffening in the confines of his jeans. It was a little uncomfortable; his underwear and pants were still wet from being in the water, the fabric somewhat rough and heavy.  
  
Alma squirmed a bit, his knees bending slightly. He arched his back as Tyki pushed his shirt upward, with Alma lifting himself just enough so that Tyki could slip the half-soaked garment off. Resituating himself onto his back, Alma felt the sandy, gritty texture of the ground beneath him. It was unpleasant and made Alma feel filthy, but his was too distracted to care.  
  
Pushing himself up a little, Tyki eyed Alma approvingly, an almost predatory glint in his eyes. “You look really good like that,” he complimented.  
  
Alma blushed. He broke eye contact as he looked off to the side. “Um. Thank you.” His words were shy and hesitant as his gaze timidly flickered back to Tyki. “You look really good, too.”  
  
Tyki chuckled. He ran his hand along the side of Alma’s face. “You’re sweet,” he spoke, as he ran his thumb over Alma’s cheek, the skin warm beneath his touch. He brought his face down, his lips running just beneath Alma’s jaw; Alma shuddered beneath him, but Tyki continued, his teeth gently tugging at the skin.  
  
Alma closed his eyes. He didn’t know how, but he felt hot – even with his shirt gone and being in that cool, damp cave. He was beginning to feel as though he were burning up.  
  
Tyki paused, just after he planted one more kiss onto Alma’s neck. His hand ran down Alma’s chest, as he planted his hold onto his bare waist. “Have you ever heard of bonding?” he asked, the question but a murmur in Alma’s ear.  
  
Alma blinked, his eyes opened. A bit blearily, he looked back at Tyki. “What?”  
  
“Bonding,” Tyki repeated. He ran his hand down Alma’s waist, just beneath the band of his jeans. Firmly, his fingers pressed against the hipbone. “A lot of animals and sea creatures do it when they form a connection between one another.”  
  
Alma paused. He was somewhat confused by the turn of the conversation, though he vaguely remembered hearing about something similar in a science class he had taken freshman year – it was what baby animals did with their mothers, wasn’t it? They would bond or imprint and form a close bond. Alma didn’t understand why Tyki would bring up such a thing, though. “Um, yeah, I’ve heard of it…it’s called imprinting, right?”  
  
Tyki’s lips brushed against Alma’s ear, and once again, Alma shivered. “Imprinting is different – that’s a one-way thing. A story that doesn’t get spoken about as often is that cecaelias do something similar to bonding. They find someone special and they form a soul bond,” he explained quietly. “Even if it’s just for a few seconds…they never forget who they’ve crafted a bond with.”  
  
Alma turned his face. He immediately came face to face with Tyki, amber eyes boring into his own.  
  
 _He was going to lose consciousness soon. The water was dark, and when he tried to look it burned his eyes…  
  
In the darkness, he thought he saw something – someone. And in the darkness, he thought he saw a pair of molten gold eyes…_  
  
A wave of discomfort washed over Alma. Immediately, he pushed himself away, breaking free of Tyki’s hold.  
  
Tyki got back, allowing for Alma to sit up. Somewhat uneasily, Alma brought his legs up his chest, still half-hard from their amorous activities. “Why…why are you bringing up that?” he asked. “About the soul bonds and the cecaelias…?”  
  
Tyki paused, as he remained seated on the ground. His expression had remained neutral as Alma broke away, making him impossible to read. When he spoke, his words were soft. “Still scared…”  
  
Alma frowned, brow furrowing. “You’re acting kind of weird,” he murmured. “You didn’t answer my question, either.”  
  
Tyki’s eyes gleamed, so much that they almost glowed. “I keep wondering if you’ll catch on. Maybe not,” he mused. “Do you remember what happened the day you drowned?”  
  
Alma stiffened. He hadn’t expected Tyki to bring up his childhood trauma. “I…I told you I got caught in the undertow after falling into the drop off,” he said, repeating the same words he had earlier. “I went too far out into the water-“  
  
“And?” Tyki pressed. “What happened after?”  
  
“Why do you keep _asking_?” Alma’s tone turned anxious, a flurry uncertainty fluttering in his chest. He stood up. “I don’t understand – I don’t understand why it matters!”  
  
By now, Alma’s chest was beginning to tremble. The atmosphere in the cave had changed and it left him unsettled. Alma had thought that Tyki only wanted to fool around and that he was safe – a little strange, but safe. Now, Alma was questioning that. Tyki was just saying such odd things and he had this _look_ in his eyes…  
  
Alma wrapped his arms around himself, and he walked a bit back – just until he reached the wall of the cave, the rocks hard and uneven as he leaned against it. Biting his lip, he looked away.  
  
“Don’t you remember?”  
  
Alma fought the urge to look back. He felt cold without his shirt, but didn’t want to move to get it. “I don’t understand what you’re talking about.”  
  
Tyki sighed. He leaned back onto the palms of his hands, several dark curls falling loose from his ponytail. Eventually, he stood as well, walking over to where Alma was. “When you were in the water,” he started. “What happened?”  
  
“I don’t _remember_.” Alma kept his gaze averted. He wished Tyki would stop asking him about it. “I just…was in the water, and I couldn’t breathe and I was _scared_! I couldn’t find the surface, and I thought-“  
  
 _Something slithered around his shoulders, before yanking him by the rest. Alma flailed, though his actions were in vain.  
  
Eventually, someone pulled him close – someone underwater…_  
  
He took a shaky breath. The memories were so unpleasant, yet despite some of the vividness they were muddled. “I…I thought someone pulled me, but it felt like something was slithering around me,” he finally spoke, words weak. As he did, he felt himself growing emotional. “I-I think I blacked out. When I woke up, I was on the beach, but really far from my family…”  
  
Slowly, more of the memories returned to Alma. He woke up on the shore, groggy and nauseous, the waves washing over his feet. Vaguely, he recalled someone positioning him, checking his pulse…  
  
 _“Come on, kid,” someone murmured – a teenager, by the sound of it. “Just keep breathing…”_  
  
He remembered it had been near the Red Cove where his family had found him. But no one else had been in sight. Yet, Alma sometimes felt…  
  
Tyki took a few more steps toward Alma. He stopped just before him; it was clear that Alma was growing more and more distraught by the second, and Tyki was careful with how he spoke next. “I’m not trying to upset you,” he reassured, voice softening. “I just was trying to see if you’d remember.”  
  
Alma exhaled, but didn’t say anything as he continued to hug himself.  
  
“I want to show you something,” Tyki said. “Will you let me?”  
  
Alma paused. He glanced back at Tyki uncertainly. Given how the tone of the conversation had shifted, Alma wasn’t sure – he didn’t really feel comfortable anymore, and his unease was only exacerbated by the fact that they were trapped in a cave together.  
  
Turning his face away, Alma nodded. “I…I guess,” he spoke, though his words remained wary.  
  
Tyki didn’t say anything. He watched Alma a moment longer, the air around them silent.  
  
Alma kept his gaze off to the side – even going as far as to try to ignore his peripheral. He didn’t know why, but he was nervous. He was nervous about whatever it was that Tyki wanted to show him.  
  
The silence of the cave was broken, as the sound of something wet slinking along reached Alma’s ears. He tensed at the sound; it wasn’t loud, but against the quiet, it put him on edge. It reminded him of what a snake may sound like, slithering and coiling…  
  
Something slippery brushed against his shoulder.  
  
Alma’s heart dropped into his stomach; he gasped, jerking his body away. Turning, he froze as soon as he saw what it was.  
  
A tentacle. It was a long tentacle, thick and black, the top of it raised with smooth, bumpy little ridges. Suckers lined the underside, rimmed in a strange plum color that glinted with an amethyst-like sheen. Clear mucus lined the whole appendage – the very appendage that had slipped out from behind Tyki. From his _back_.  
  
Alma’s eyes widened, shock overpowering him. He stared, at first wondering if he was seeing things. The tentacle looked as though it had come out from Tyki’s lower back, though it was difficult for Alma to tell; Tyki was facing him directly, his expression oddly calm.  
  
“Don’t worry,” Tyki said. “It’s safe-“  
  
Gradually, Alma’s panic mounted, piling in on itself uncontrollably. “W-What are you?” He pushed back against the wall, just as the tentacle pulled back. “Don’t touch me!”  
  
Tyki faltered, Alma’s reaction throwing him off guard. His gaze hardened slightly, as he retracted the tentacle, a squashing sound filling the air as it partially slid into his back.  
  
Alma stared. He was unable to look away, completely horrified. Was he not imagining this after all? He was so repulsed and scared – what was Tyki? Was he not _human_? He couldn’t have been – he was something else and Alma was _trapped_ with him-  
  
He was trapped.  
  
Without thinking, Alma tried to speak, fear coiling in his chest. “P-please don’t-“  
  
He cut off. Suddenly, Alma couldn’t breathe. He tried to, but he was close to hyperventilating, his breathing having turned rapid and abnormal. He didn’t know what to do, but realized he couldn’t leave that cave – not until low tide, and even then…  
  
He remembered the tentacles in the water.  
  
Alma’s eyes burned. His shoulders shook, but he was frozen. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t even understand what was _happening_.  
  
Tyki didn’t say anything. His gaze remained dark, expression somber and contained. He only watched as Alma continued to quietly fall apart, trembling against the cavern wall with the utmost revulsion.  
  
“Don’t worry.” Tyki’s words were low and barely audible – so much, that Alma almost missed them. “I won’t come near you.”  
  
Alma took a shaky breath, eyes still hot and vision blurring. He was almost too scared to look up, but he heard Tyki walk away to the other side of the cave before he took a seat, slouching against the wall.  
  
Alma kept still. He was still reeling from the reveal, the sensation of the tentacle against his shoulder vivid, jarring…familiar. It had carried an unsettling familiarity which frightened him. Where had Alma felt such a sensation before…?  
  
 _The tentacles wrapped around him, a pair of human arms holding him closely. Slowly, Alma’s consciousness faded, as something –_ someone _– swam him through the water speedily.  
  
They broke the surface, though Alma’s senses were dull. His head felt heavy and his lungs clogged. Quickly, someone dragged him onto shore, though the waves continued to wash over his body.  
  
Something ran over the side of his face – something long and slippery. Then, a hand. Someone spoke as they tried to wake Alma.  
  
Blearily, Alma blinked, half-conscious and breaths shallow. The sky was bright, but he saw someone above him. A teenager maybe four or five years older than him, with dark hair and strange golden eyes…  
  
_Alma froze, the memory sliding into his consciousness. It was so vague and foggy – like a distant dream that he had forgotten long ago. Yet, Alma remembered something – _someone_. Someone had been with him on the beach before his family found him after.  
  
Hesitantly, he shifted his face, his gaze flickering across to the other side of the cave. Tyki was still seated, having purposefully sat as far from Alma as possible. He had picked up another cigarette, already lit as he took a smoke. He looked so casual and _normal_. Not like some…  
  
 _‘Monster,’_ Alma thought. _‘He…he doesn’t look like a monster but…’_  
  
His thoughts trailed of as he remembered the tentacle. He shuddered, stomach coiling tight.  
  
Biting his lip, Alma kept himself pressed against the opposite wall. Tyki still hadn’t spoken, which only confused Alma further; he had expected Tyki to turn into something else without a second thought. But, he hadn’t. He had just pulled back – almost as though Alma had struck him across the face. It bewildered Alma; he didn’t understand Tyki or what he had intended to do.  
  
Again, Alma’s attention moved across to the other side of the cave, where he saw Tyki’s expression in the lamplight.  
  
Distant. Aloof. There was something else, too, but Alma wasn’t sure if he knew what it was. It was so easy to miss, but there in the thin line Tyki’s mouth formed, and the smallest bit of tension in his brow.  
  
Rejection – Alma recognized it as rejection.  
  
The realization slammed into Alma, leaving him at a loss. Had he rejected Tyki? The short answer was yes – he had all but screamed for him to get away, too disgusted to even look at him. Alma wasn’t sure what other reaction Tyki could have expected, though. Alma didn’t know what he was. Alma didn’t know if he could _trust him_.  
  
Despite this, the revelation sent a flurry of guilt throughout Alma – a flurry that was encompassed by a strange pull that he couldn’t quite ignore.  
  
 _‘He saved you,’_ a voice quietly reminded Alma. _‘He saved you, and this is how you treat him…’_  
  
Shakily, Alma took a breath. His legs felt weak like jelly, but he forced himself to walk, his steps tentative. Tyki never once looked toward him as he approached, nor did he speak – not even when Alma stopped just in front of him. Quietly, Alma knelt down.  
  
Tyki exhaled as he placed the cigarette onto the damp ground. “I said I wouldn’t come near you and you come over here,” he mused. His tone, although casual, held a tired, bitter edge. “It’s a bit contradictory considering how you acted just a few minutes ago.”  
  
Alma bit his lip, body having stilled. Even with how measured Tyki’s words were, he hadn’t missed the faintest twinge of pain in his voice – something that made Alma’s heart ache unexpectedly. Gingerly, he reached forward, his hand brushing over the top of Tyki’s as the small tremor clung to his touch.  
  
Tyki blinked. He looked back toward Alma, unable to mask his surprise – which deepened even more when he noted the penitent look on Alma’s face.  
  
Gaze downcast, Alma spoke. “I’m really sorry.” His words were soft, leaden with regret. “I didn’t mean…to yell at you like that. I didn’t mean to be scared.”  
  
His hand still trembled a bit as he kept it over Tyki’s – which felt so normal and _human_ , despite what he had seen. “I didn’t realize it was you. Who got me to shore that one time.”  
  
Tyki remained silent. He stared almost dumbfoundedly at Alma, before his expression relaxed. “So, you do remember…”  
  
Alma didn’t say anything. He looked down, almost too abashed; despite how scared he had been, his heartbeat sped up once more.  
  
Tyki shifted. He took his other hand, very carefully brushing aside Alma’s bangs. When Alma didn’t flinch, he traced his fingers down, cupping his cheek – just as he urged Alma to meet his gaze, blue eyes bright and wide.  
  
Alma was all but hypnotized. Like the way he had been drawn to the ocean at night, he was inexplicably drawn to Tyki – as though a magnetic force were pulling him in, strong unyielding. He didn’t understand it. He didn’t understand how despite everything, he was still unable to hold back, his heart silently screaming for something _more_.  
  
Unable to stop himself, Alma leaned in, their lips brushing against each other once again.  
  
The kiss was different this time. When Tyki and Alma had initially been intimate, it had been something of a blur, experimental and casual. This time, it felt deeper – like something else had been uncovered and a missing puzzle piece found. Alma shifted, his body inching closer to be to Tyki’s. It was a complete 180 from how he had been moments before, but there was just something about him…  
  
Tyki moved. He had been seated against the wall, but pulled Alma onto his lap, Alma’s thighs stretching over his own. A hand wrapping around his back, Tyki slid his other hand over Alma’s thigh, the fabric of his jeans rough.  
  
Alma’s hips rolled forward onto Tyki’s, his hands clasping at Tyki’s shoulders. They were still both half-dressed, though already Alma could feel his earlier excitement returning as he pressed himself against Tyki’s body.  
  
Tyki ran his hand up and down Alma’s back, his mouth tracing down Alma’s neck. Like before, he took his time, pace slow and languid. Tyki didn’t bother to rush, his teeth periodically tugging onto Alma’s soft skin.  
  
Alma shivered. He tilted his head back, allowing Tyki even more access. His grip shifted, moving from Tyki’s shoulders to his arms, then to his back…  
  
He paused. Reaching back, Alma felt a slit toward the base of Tyki’s spine – one that was damp and slick with residue.  
  
Tyki paused. He lifted his face up, cheek barely grazing Alma’s. Somewhat breathlessly, he spoke. “I want to be inside of you,” he murmured. “Will you let me?”  
  
Alma’s breath hitched. The request had been spoken so imploringly, causing Alma’s stomach to somersault. It was so intimate to think about and now that he knew Tyki wasn’t human…  
  
He should have been repulsed. Terrified. He had felt those things earlier – yet now, Alma couldn’t refuse. He didn’t want to. In fact, he found himself yearning for closeness.  
  
Alma swallowed and nodded. His voice held a small inflection as he spoke. “Alright.”  
  
Tyki smiled, golden eyes alight. “Let’s change positions, then.” He carefully guided Alma off of his lap, getting onto his knees. “Get onto your back for me.”  
  
Alma complied, mimicking what he had done earlier. His pulse thudded in his ears, a blend of unease and excitement bubbling in his core. He didn’t really know what to expect anymore. He wanted the closeness, but his anxiousness remained. Attempting to quiet the plethora of feelings he was experiencing, he moved a bit back as Tyki grabbed his discarded jacket and shirt. He bunched the fabrics together, once more using them to form a pillow for Alma.  
  
Alma adjusted his head, situating himself further. If anything, it would help with lying flat on the cold, gritty earth.  
  
“Comfortable?”  
  
Alma nodded, his words still locked in his throat.  
  
Tyki grinned. He leaned over Alma slightly as his arms once more pinned the outside of his shoulders – a mirror to the position they had been in earlier. “Let’s try this again.”  
  
He leaned down, kissing Alma’s lips once more. Alma’s eyes shut, Tyki’s tongue warm as it slipped into his mouth. He tried to match Tyki’s slow pace, his hands reaching up beneath Tyki’s arms and scooping onto his back. He felt the ripple of Tyki’s muscles beneath his smooth skin, shoulder blades protruding with each shift. Alma ran his hands down Tyki’s back, his fingers once again touching that strange, slippery slit.  
  
Whether it was morbid curiosity or something else, Alma allowed himself to run his fingers over it. At first, he didn’t think it was deep – but the skin puckered around the opening, mucus-like residue trickling onto his fingers. Tyki shuddered a bit, moaning deeply into the kiss. Excitement spilled into Alma’s guts. Emboldened, his digits pressed against the slip a bit, his fingertips sliding into the opening – just as he felt the tips of two tentacles push out.  
  
Alma inhaled sharply, retracting his hand.  
  
Tyki broke the kiss, smiling in spite of Alma’s reaction. He chuckled. “Sorry. You play with the slit, they come out.” His expression softened, an amused glint lingering in his eyes. “I wouldn’t mind using them. If you’d be okay with that.”  
  
Alma wavered. He blinked, looking up at Tyki uncertainly. He hadn’t been sure what to expect moving forward, but having this offer…Alma didn’t know how he felt. This whole experience already went beyond anything he could have ever imagined, and with Tyki looming above him and looking at him with those smoldering eyes…  
  
Alma took a small breath. “Um.” He wavered, tone turning timid. Almost embarrassedly, he looked off to the side. “What…what would you use them for?”  
  
Another low chuckle. Tyki ran his thumb over Alma’s cheek. “They’re versatile.” He smirked at Alma, amusement lingering. “We could use them for a lot of things. Maybe even find out how you really feel about calamari.”  
  
Alma looked back at Tyki, eyes wide. “ _What_?”  
  
Tyki snickered. “Don’t worry.” He leaned low, as he whispered into Alma’s ear. “I promise they’ll feel _really_ good, though.”  
  
Alma’s cheeks burned a little, heart beating in his chest like a caged bird. Once again, he was overcome by a strange blend of fear and fascination; he was so intrigued by Tyki, but everything was so unfamiliar. It worried him to think of what could happen. It worried him _and_ excited him.  
  
Biting his bottom lip, he finally nodded. “Okay,” he said, voice still wavering a bit. “If you’re sure.”  
  
“Just tell me to stop if you want me to.” Tyki pulled back, grinning playfully. “Keep playing with that slit all you want. It feels nice.”  
  
Alma blushed. In a way, he was glad to know that what he had done had felt good to Tyki, but he still was a bit hesitant to touch the slit again. _‘Especially if…’_  
  
Tyki’s hand moved, running down Alma’s side. He paused, palming Alma’s exposed belly before his hand dipped a bit lower, applying just enough pressure to his groin.  
  
Alma inhaled as a small tremor shook his body. He didn’t get a chance to say anything as Tyki once more silenced him with a kiss, breath hot and salty. Already, Alma was distracted; Tyki’s kisses were so intoxicating, like an addictive drug that he couldn’t get enough of. Hungrily, Alma kissed back, arms clinging tight against Tyki’s back.  
  
The skin on Tyki’s back rippled, muscles contracting beneath Alma’s touch. Even without touching the slit, Alma felt the slit widen, two tentacles squeezing out.  
  
Alma kept his eyes closed. He heard the squelching as the tentacles slithered out, the sticky, mucus-covered appendages grazing against Alma’s side. He shivered; they were cool to the touch, the ridged tops rubbing against Alma’s waist. His nervousness returned, the foreign appendages sliding up his chest-  
  
The tips of the tentacles stopped above Alma’s nipples, a sucker situating itself onto each one. They suctioned in any air; Alma gasped, the pressure firm as they tugged at both of his nubs.  
  
Alma whined into the kiss. Tyki’s palm was still over his groin and the tips of the two tentacles were sucking his nipples, the touches sensitive and stimulating. He hadn’t even had time to prepare; only a few minutes in and Alma was starting to feel overwhelmed, pleasure pulsating in his blood.  
  
Tyki broke away, his lips barely brushing against Alma’s as he spoke. “Feel good?”  
  
The suction cups pulled and Alma shuddered, eyes shutting tight as the pressure _pinched_. He took a deep breath. “Uh…uh-huh.” He squirmed a bit beneath Tyki as he felt himself growing hard again, heat seeping into his gut – he hadn’t expected to be turned on so much by this.  
  
Tyki hummed approvingly. He rubbed his palm over Alma’s crotch, the budding bulge firm in his grasp. He pressed down with a gentle squeeze. “I can tell.”  
  
Alma kept his eyes shut, cheeks flushing. He rolled his hips upward, pushing his groin against Tyki’s palm; his cock burned against the friction of his jeans, but Alma didn’t mind. It felt good, and even better with the way the suckers tugged at his nipples.  
  
“T-Tyki,” Alma mewled, his hands sliding toward his spine. He felt the rim of the slit, having been stretched out by the tentacles, and somewhat tentatively ran his fingers over the edge. The tips grew sticky with mucus and Alma dared to press his fingers inside, the tissue warm and moist.  
  
Tyki’s body twitched a bit, his breaths turning shallow. A low growl spilled from his throat as his muscles contracted again, two additional tentacles slithering out. “Fuck,” he breathed. “Keep doing that…”  
  
Alma bit his lip, nodding. He massaged his digits into the opening, the tentacles supple as they pushed against his fingers. It felt strange with how his fingers slipped in and out with such ease, but it wasn’t terrible by any means.  
  
Besides – Tyki liked it. And that only made Alma want to continue.  
  
Tyki’s hand fumbled, his fingers undoing Alma’s jeans. One of the tentacles slid down, helping to tug Alma’s pants off. As Tyki glanced down, he saw a small, wet spot over the tip of his erection, underwear stretching tight across it.  
  
“Lift your hips,” Tyki instructed.  
  
Alma did as told, raising his lower body as Tyki shucked off his pants and underwear. The cool air of the cave washed over the rest of his body, his cock twitching slightly as he shivered.  
  
Tyki moved to his own pants next. He undid the front of his jeans, his cock hard and already weeping. He kicked them off, as well as his underwear, the garments discarded onto the ground without a care.  
  
Leaning further down, Tyki propped himself up on one of his elbows, his erection lining up with Alma’s. Rather than using his other hand to press them together, one of the tentacles moved, sliding across both their cocks and trailing a thick layer of mucus over them.  
  
Alma bit back a moan as the tentacle slid across his head. Pearls of precum dripped from the slit, the tip swollen and red; the tentacle slid down further, before it gently squashed itself against Alma’s testicles. “N- _ngh_ -“  
  
Tyki rubbed his cheek against Alma’s. He took his free hand, wrapping it around both their cocks. The mucus had provided plenty of lubrication so that the friction wouldn’t burn, Tyki’s grip rubbing along their shafts. Droplets of discharge leaked out, Alma’s milky. Tyki’s, however, was dark – black like ink as it spilled from the slit.  
  
Desperately, Alma pushed his body closer to Tyki, hands pressing down. While one hand still fingered the slit in his lower back, Alma’s other hand ran down Tyki’s hip, tugging as he urged him downward. “Tyki,” he mewled, his next words a soft plea. “Tyki, I want you _closer.”_  
  
Tyki’s hips bucked, from a combination of Alma’s words and touches. His lips quirked upward, as he pulled his face back, a hungry gleam in his eyes as he stared down at Alma’s flushed face. “I can do that,” he murmured, voice soft and velvety.  
  
He continued to clasp at their cocks, grinding the shafts together firmly. Two tentacles remained latched onto Alma’s chest, suckling at patches of skin until dark bruises were formed. The two newer tentacles shifted and curled, both slipping down beneath Alma’s testicles – just as the tips brushed against his hole.  
  
Alma yelped in surprise. The touch had been light, but he hadn’t expected it – not when he already felt Tyki’s hand on his cock and the other two tentacles sucking onto parts of his chest, migrating down his stomach slowly.  
  
Tyki slowed his pumping. He looked down at Alma, whose cheeks were red and bangs sticking to his forehead. Tyki’s own hair had started to fall loose, the dark curls spilling from his ponytail. “Don’t worry,” he reassured Alma. “It’ll feel good – if it doesn’t, tell me.”  
  
Alma bit his lip. He…wasn’t even sure if he knew what all Tyki was going to do, but he had a suspicious inkling. Mutely, he nodded his head.  
  
As soon as he did, the tentacles moved. They rubbed against his entrance, spreading mucus across the puckered rim. Alma naturally tensed at the sensation, another twinge of fear blossoming in his chest.  
  
Slowly, one of the tentacles slipped inside of Alma.  
  
Alma shuddered violently, the sensation alien. It felt so peculiar – the tentacle had barely stretched him open, compressing itself to the diameter of a slim finger so it slid in without much trouble. The tentacles had been so thick that Alma hadn’t thought it would do such a thing – but his thoughts were cut short as he felt the _other_ tentacle slip inside his hole as well.  
  
Alma’s chest trembled. He was unable to focus on anything else as the two tentacles remained inside him, cool and slick. They slithered in deeply, squishing against his innards as they slowly expanded, gradually applying pressure as they stretched him out in a pumping motion.  
  
“Ah- _ahh_.” Alma quivered, thighs quaking at the sensation. His cock twitched, his toes curling. There were so many touches and so much stimulation; Alma had never felt anything close to this before. It was almost too much, the pressure in his belly swelling as the tentacles touched and played with every inch of his body. “T-Tyki-“  
  
The tentacles pushed farther into Alma, still while expanding. They stretched and pulled, his eyes prickling with tears; it was just _so much._ Alma didn’t know what to focus on, but god, those tentacles were inside of him. The other two were still sucking on his core and Tyki was still grinding their cocks together.  
  
Biting down onto his lip, Alma tasted something coppery – his own blood. He didn’t care, though, one of his hands clawing at Tyki’s back. His other hand remained partially in the slit, before his body rattled from the stimulation; impulsively, he grabbed at the soft flesh of a tentacle-  
  
It twitched violently, and Tyki shuddered. The tentacles pushed more deeply – so much that they finally hit Alma’s prostate, a half-cry falling from his lips as he moaned.  
  
The sound was melodious. Spurned by Alma’s sweetly lewd noises, Tyki picked up his pace, pumping their erections more quickly as his tentacles began to push in and out of Alma, Alma’s body twitching beneath him like a frail leaf. Tyki looked down, not once able to break his focus; Alma’s eyes were screwed shut, bottom lip pink and swollen from having bitten it too hard. He panted heavily, chest rising and falling as his breaths turned erratic.  
  
Jaw tight, his back muscles contracted once more, as two additional tentacles slipped out. They curled out, reaching around Tyki’s shoulders as they brushed against Alma’s face, caressing his cheeks gently. One tentacle ran across his lips, nearly sliding into Alma’s mouth.  
  
Alma whimpered. His hips kept twitching, jutting upward with each touch and tug. There were other tentacles rubbing against his face, one against his mouth – he caught a taste of the salty mucus and swallowed, but he couldn’t even focus on _that_. He was so hard that it hurt, his eyes hazily opening. A few tears fell, the stimulation torturous. He wanted to cum and he felt like he was going to _explode_ – but, it was so much, he didn’t know if he’d even make it before he passed out-  
  
He cried out, breaths quickening and muscles contracting viciously. Groin jutting forward, he came with a force, cum splattering between him and Tyki. He whined and mewled as he clung to Tyki desperately, finishing his release until he was spent dry.  
  
Tyki pumped their cocks harder, milking every last drop of Alma he could as Alma climaxed. His breaths were heavy as his body shook, twitching aggressively as he soon followed Alma in completion; black spilled onto Alma’s stomach, discharge dark as Tyki finished himself off.  
  
Once done, Tyki fell, keeping himself up onto his elbows so as not to crush Alma. He exhaled, face falling down into the crook of Alma’s neck, breaths deep.  
  
Alma rolled his head back. He was dazed, his whole body feeling as though it had been liquefied. He took a few seconds to catch his breath, his hands still holding onto Tyki. Realizing his fingers were in the slit, he slipped them out, his arms sprawling out onto the ground.  
  
Tyki moved. As he did, the tentacles also shifted. Alma shuddered as he felt the tentacles slip out of his ass, leaving him feeling strangely empty; they also pulled from his chest, the suckers having released his flesh. They didn’t retract into Tyki completely, the last two remaining as they caressed Alma’s face.  
  
Blearily, Alma opened his eyes. His gaze was hazy, cheeks wet. However, the tentacles brushed against him in such a soothing way – it was almost tender.  
  
Tentatively, Alma brought a hand to one of the tentacles as it cupped his cheek. He gently placed a hand over it.  
  
Tyki lifted his face, golden eyes still bright. He brought his hand up as placed it over Alma’s, their gazes meeting.  
  
Tyki lowered himself beside Alma, their bodies nestling close. He slung an arm over Alma as he urged the human to face him. As Tyki did this, his tentacles wrapped over Alma’s body securely.  
  
Alma’s muscles relaxed. He didn’t feel as put off by the tentacles as he initially had, and the pressure they applied was strangely comforting. Lying on his side, he remained pressed against Tyki, his body warmed by the contact. He felt so at ease – more so than he ever remembered feeling in a long time.  
  
Gently, Tyki ran a hand through Alma’s hair. He took note of how Alma’s eyes threatened to flutter shut. “Go to sleep,” he murmured. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”  
  
Alma nodded. His words were sleepy as he spoke. “Okay…”  
  
He could barely finish. Like a heavy curtain drawing over his mind, his consciousness dissolved – with the last thing he remembered being how closely Tyki held him.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
When Alma woke up, he felt stiff. His body ached and his neck felt strained – almost as though he had slept on it incorrectly. He shifted a bit, a grimace marring his face. As he reached up to touch his neck, he felt a noticeable tug in his muscles. _‘Ugh.’  
  
_ The ground beneath him was hard and gritty – rocky earth and sand, he realized. Disoriented, Alma struggled to recall where he was. The air tasted salty and he heard waves crashing, but it was cool and he…  
  
He was naked.  
  
Alma’s eyes opened, wide with alarm as he sat up quickly. He regretted doing so as his head spun, his neck still tender. Though, his whole _body_ was tender; it ached everywhere. His chest, his legs, his groin – even his backside felt weirdly sensitive. _‘What happened-‘_  
  
Alma’s thoughts drew to a halt. As he looked down, he immediately noticed he was covered in marks – dark, circular bruises. They reminded him of hickeys, but were all perfectly circular, covering his whole abdomen and chest. Even his nipples were darkened, the nubs painfully tender to the touch.  
  
Alma brought his hand to his chest and winched, his fingers brushing against a nipple. In straightening his posture, something white and flaky crusted over his stomach. He grimaced. Looking down once more, he realized something black had spilled onto him as well.  
  
 _‘Black…?’_ Alma’s thoughts remained muddled as he tried to recall the previous night. He looked around; he was in a cave, with an opening up above. Sunlight spilled through, and he saw his clothes discarded not far off – along with someone else’s.  
  
 _‘Tyki.’_  
  
The memories slammed into Alma like a ton of bricks, abruptly and without warning. The bonfire. The water. Almost drowning. _Tyki._ Tyki who hadn’t been human, and who had had _tentacles-  
  
_ Alma looked around, confusion festering. He didn’t see Tyki anywhere, the lanterns having all been snuffed out as daylight illuminated the space. A pool of water remained in the center, but there were no signs of anyone else.  
  
Alma bit his lip. Had…had he dreamt it? He remembered being intimate with Tyki, then Tyki having that slit in his back – but it still was so incredibly bewildering and Alma wasn’t sure if he had drunk too much saltwater or not.  
  
But then, why would his body have been so marked up…?  
  
The water rippled, splashing as something broke the surface. Somewhat startled, Alma turned, his heartbeat faltering.  
  
Tyki looked over, hair sopping wet as it clung to his face. His golden eyes peered at Alma before he grinned. “You finally woke up.” He hoisted himself up out of the water, body naked and wet.  
  
Alma immediately looked away. His face burned, heart thudding in his chest – which only intensified when he realized _he_ was still naked as well. Suddenly self-conscious, he brought his knees up to his chest as he reached over, quickly grabbing his clothing. “Um. Uh-huh.”  
  
Tyki paused, gaze turning curious. However, his lips curled back into a smirk and he chuckled quietly. Reaching down by the pool, he grabbed a small cloth, dipping it into the water before walking over to Alma.  
  
Tyki knelt down beside him. “Here – use this to wipe off before you get dressed.”  
  
Alma turned, somewhat hesitant. He refrained from looking at Tyki directly; even in his peripheral, he noted Tyki’s naked form. Alma’s blush deepened.  
  
“Thanks,” he said, taking the cloth. As he started to wipe the grime from his body, he paused, once more taking note of the black residue on his abdomen. “Um…what is this?”  
  
Tyki blinked. He glanced at Alma’s body, amusement trickling into his expression. He held back any laughter. “It’s semen,” he pointed out bluntly. “You know – like yours. Mine just has ink in it.”  
  
Somehow, Alma’s face grew hotter. He hadn’t thought it possible, but he could practically feel his cheeks turn cherry stained. “Oh.” He scrubbed off what he could, though he moved slowly so as not to agitate the dark bruises on his body. As he did, the implication of Tyki’s words slowly sank in.  
  
Pausing, Alma’s eyes hesitantly shifted to Tyki. He was still unable to look him directly in the eye and looked down again. “I…didn’t imagine last night, then? With…?”  
  
He trailed off. Alma, in all honesty, wasn’t even sure what to feel in that moment. A part of him felt confused and disoriented, like he was still in some sort of dream; and there was another part of him that was uneasy and scared. He wasn’t familiar with any of this and wasn’t sure what had happened.  
  
But there was a third part that was…a little excited? Hopeful? It left him flummoxed. When he thought of Tyki, his heart raced – though whether it was fear or attraction, Alma wasn’t certain. Maybe, it was something else altogether.  
  
Tyki watched Alma. He didn’t rush to answer, his gaze astute as he eyed him. Something pensive flickered in his eyes, but Tyki was careful not to let it linger for too long, his tone casual as he spoke. “That depends. Would you have rather imagined it?”  
  
Alma turned, looking at Tyki directly for the first time since waking. His breath caught in his throat and he almost forgot everything: his self-consciousness, his fears, his reservations. He only focused on Tyki’s eyes, which were so terribly entrancing that Alma couldn’t bear to look away.  
  
“I…” Alma tried to formulate a response, his tongue twisting. “I…no. I don’t think so.”  
  
Tyki’s expression softened. Gently, he brushed his fingers against Alma’s cheek, his touch gossamer light. “Was I too rough last night?”  
  
Alma blinked. He shook his head, bringing his hand up to Tyki’s. He shifted his body a bit. “No – no, you weren’t-“  
  
He flinched, one of his nipples rubbing against his forearm. The nub pinched and Alma went still, sucking in a small breath.  
  
A hint of concern gleamed in Tyki’s eyes. He sighed as he rubbed his thumb against Alma’s cheek once more. “You should get dressed – though your clothes will have to get wet again to get out of here,” he explained. “You think you’ll be up to it?”  
  
Alma paused. A small part of him protested the thought of leaving, but at the same time, he knew he had to. He was grimy and his stomach felt terribly hollow – he needed food and water, and he already had been gone the whole night. He hoped Lenalee hadn’t noticed his car was missing.  
  
With a sigh, he nodded. “Yeah. I think so.”  
  
“Get dressed then. I’ll get you back to shore.”  
  
Alma nodded again. He got dressed, throwing his underwear and jeans on. He grimaced at how dirty the garments felt, dry and crusted with salt. He threw on his shirt and sweat jacket last.  
  
Tyki watched. He waited beside the pool, though he was still naked.  
  
As Alma stood, he looked at Tyki curiously, a flush once more coloring his face. “Ah...don’t you need to get dressed too?”  
  
Tyki shrugged. “I’m not getting out of the water. I’ll be coming right back here. Swimming with clothes on is just added weight.”  
  
Alma rubbed his wrist. He supposed it made sense – though it didn’t make the situation any less awkward. At least, for Alma – Tyki seemed entirely at ease.  
  
Tyki, however, didn’t miss Alma’s discomfort. “Would you rather me put something on?”  
  
Again, Alma blushed – at this rate, he was convinced his face would be red for the rest of his life. “I – I mean. You don’t have to.”  
  
“Here.” Tyki got to the edge of the pool and lowered himself in. He looked back at Alma, before glancing behind him. “If you walk around the edge of this pool to that end of the cave, there’s a crevice that leads into the water outside. The tide is low so you can keep your head above it.”  
  
Alma paused, before a hint of worry trickled into his heart. “You’re not coming with me?”  
  
“I still am – I’ll just meet you there. I can cut under this way.”  
  
Alma hesitated. Selfishly, a part of him wanted Tyki to stay out of the water with him, but he figured Tyki was trying to compromise with what Alma’s comfort was. With this in mind, Alma conceded. “Okay.”  
  
Tyki smiled. “I’ll see you in a minute.”  
  
He disappeared into the water, the surface rippling. It was too dark for Alma to make out just where his body was as he watched for a second, before he started to walk around the water, heading in the direction that Tyki had told him to go.  
  
As Alma walked, the light started to fade behind him. His pace slowed a bit, as he carefully navigated the rocky and uneven ground. Seashells and stones littered the cavern floor, slightly sharp against Alma’s bare feet. He winced a bit, but kept walking.  
  
Eventually, a hint of light came into view – a crevice in the wall, as Tyki has said. The ground dropped off into another pool of water, slightly smaller than the one in the center of the cave, but still big enough two or three adults could easily fit inside.  
  
Alma crouched down at the edge. He could see outside, the horizon line in view. The sky remained a bright blue as the waves gently crashed. Glancing down, he felt a twinge of unease – the water was dark and he had no idea how deep it was.  
  
Something moved in the water, Alma jumping a bit as Tyki broke the surface. Unable to stop himself, Tyki chuckled. “Don’t look so scared. There’s nothing else in here aside from some fish.”  
  
Alma swallowed. “I didn’t know.” He looked at Tyki curiously. “You were under water that whole time?”  
  
“For the most part.” He grinned at Alma, as he rested his elbows onto the edge. “You’ll have to get in here. You’re not going to get back to shore if you stay there.”  
  
Alma wavered. He looked down at the water, still anxious. “How deep does it go?”  
  
“Not as deep as it looks, but you won’t be able to touch the ground.” Tyki looked back at Alma, tone softening. “Don’t worry – I’ll hold onto you until we get to the sandbank.”  
  
Alma gulped, nodding. “Okay. Just…please don’t let go. I’m kind of nervous after last night…”  
  
“I promise I won’t.”  
  
Alma moved, dipping his legs into the cool water. A shiver rippled throughout him and he took a second to acclimate. He paused once he got his knees in, his rear on the edge as he wavered.  
  
Tyki kept close. Reaching over, he took Alma’s waist, carefully helping him in. He secured Alma, ensuring that his head remained above water. The human shuddered in his grasp. “Alright?”  
  
Alma nodded. “Yeah.”  
  
Tyki started to swim after that, keeping his hold tight. He never once let Alma go, their heads keeping above the water as they swam through the crevice, a slight echo rippling against the waves.  
  
Alma clung to Tyki. While Alma could technically swim, he was still a bit shaken from the previous night, the open waters doing little to ease his fears. He hoped that it wasn’t too difficult for Tyki; Alma didn’t want to be a burden, but again, his selfishness was strong. Tyki was so securing and comforting. Alma just felt _safe_ with him.  
  
Hands clinging to Tyki’s shoulders, Alma kept his face near Tyki’s. Tyki’s arm was strong as it held onto him, though something else also wrapped around Alma – a tentacle.  
  
Alma stiffened in surprise. But before he could speak, Tyki beat him to it.  
  
“It’s just to help me hold onto you.”  
  
Alma nodded. “Got it.” He relaxed a bit as he acclimated to the sensation.  
  
They never strayed too far from the edge of Red Cove. Alma noticed that Tyki had also swum them in between several rocks, keeping a good portion of the beach obscured. They were getting closer as Alma caught several glimpses of it, and soon, they were near the sandbank.  
  
Before the water got too shallow, Tyki stopped. “Here,” he said, as he guided Alma toward where the sandbank started – just before it dropped off. He helped Alma onto it, his tentacle sliding off of him. “I won’t be going any farther.”  
  
Alma stopped. He looked back at Tyki, unable to hide the disappointment in his eyes, the feeling holding more weight than he could have ever anticipated.  
  
He looked down. His feet had found the sandy ground before the drop off, though the water came to around his chest He hadn’t entirely let go of Tyki, his hands still holding onto his forearms. For some reason, he hesitated to let go even then. “You’re not...going to disappear after this, are you?” Alma asked, as he kept his gaze averted. “I mean – I’ve never really had something like this happen. So I don’t know-“  
  
Alma fumbled with his words. He didn’t know if what he was saying made any sense and worry swarmed within him. Would Tyki vanish after this? Go back into the watery depths, where Alma would never see him again? Or would this turn out to be some dream that Alma would eventually wake up from? It was still so bizarre, but despite that…Alma couldn’t say he wanted this to be the last time he ever saw Tyki.  
  
Gently, Tyki took Alma’s hands. Their gazes met before he leaned in, kissing Alma’s soft lips.  
  
“Stop worrying. You’ll see me again,” he promised, voice soft as he pulled back. “I want to spend more time with you.”  
  
Alma’s heart fluttered. He smiled, expression shy. “I do, too.”  
  
Tyki squeezed Alma’s hands beneath the water. “Soon, then.”  
  
Tyki finally let go, Alma longing for the touch a bit longer. Tyki didn’t linger though, and with a final glance back, he disappeared beneath the surface, the gentle waves swallowing any signs of him.  
  
In the water, Alma thought he saw several tentacles.  
  
He exhaled. Alma remained on the sandbank in the water a few moments longer, slightly dazed by the experience. It didn’t feel real, and again, he wondered if he had imagined it all.  
  
Eventually, he went back, wading toward the shore as the water grew shallower. His cloaks weighed heavily with saltwater, and Alma paused, glancing back one last time toward the waves.  
  
Soon. They’d see each other again soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TLDR;; Alma unhappily moves to seaside town after his life falls apart, gets very attractive sea monster boyfriend unexpectedly.
> 
> I forgot to put this in the notes on the first part, but I wrote this whole fic in a week. It evolved completely differently than the idea I initially had (it sort of ended up having this freaky "little mermaid" energy?), but I honestly enjoyed writing this story so much. I know it was a lengthier story that had to be divided into two parts, but hopefully the buildup in part one was worth it for what happened here. :3
> 
> This is definitely a universe I want to explore more of. Honestly, I have ideas for expanding it already - there are a lot of plot threads relating back to Alma’s family, his ex-boyfriend, and even Tyki’s family (though they aren’t mentioned in this story). I may just end up writing a longer, multi-chaptered fic for this universe (it sort of has taken over my life, tbh. XD).
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^^
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. <3 Thank you for reading!


End file.
